A Second Chance At Happiness
by WorldInvent
Summary: Sarah has learned to live without her fairytales any more. Normal life really isn't so bad when one has family and a loving husband. What happens though when that is all taken away?
1. Chapter 1

_I had this bizzar conversation in my head in which Sarah Williams accused Jareth the Goblin King of killing her true love. What would drive her to that? I asked myself. And could Jareth really be that heartless? The scene kept replaying and refused to ignored until given life._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

AT THE CEMETARY

"Come here to gloat have you?"

Her eyes were like smoldering fire ready to burn anything that touched her. Her face though was ashen from anger and angst.

"Of course not Sarah." He shook his head in sympathy. She looked fragile and brave all at once. To hold her and comfort her was his greatest wish, but he held him self. Now was not the time.

"Then what do you want Jareth?" she snapped. Why today of all days did he have to show his face? Hitting him sounded wonderfully therapeutic.

Around them the mourners had completely dispersed leaving them to their private conversation. 'More like confrontation,' Sarah thought bitterly. Her hands mashed her handkerchief mercilessly. Her eyes darted to the grave.

"I don't want anything."

Unsteady she turned to face the casket. Flowers spilled over the sides in a loving embrace. "It happened just as you said it would," she went on. Her voice shook. "You warned me. You said, 'Don't marry him Sarah! Only sadness will follow!' Do you remember? Of course you do," she went on before he could answer. "You've been waiting for this day."

He inhaled sharply. "You know very well that isn't true." Her eyes went to his: they held doubt. "I," he paused choosing his words carefully. "I just wanted to make sure that you are all right."

"Yes… as much as can be expected."

He ventured one question, "Were you happy?"

Stupid casket. Stupid life. "Yes." The tears swelled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She saw him move to reach out to her. Without another word she turned and left the grave heading for the waiting car.

Toby was waiting for her. He held the car door. He saw the dark form left standing by the casket. "Who was that?" he asked as she climbed inside.

"Just someone offering the usual condolences. Let's go Toby."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

FIVE YEARS AGO

"Careful Toby!"

The two of them had come to the lake to escape the heat. Toby was ecstatic- he loved to swim, to feel the water buoying his body floating nearly weightlessly. Once they had reached the end of the boardwalk, he had jumped canon ball style into the water. Sarah set their towels aside next to her giant tote bag. Her brother's head emerged from the water. "Come on sis! The water's great!"

Her giant sun hat bobbed around her face casting a shadow. "In a moment. I need to finish putting on some sun screen." She saw his head duck back under the water as he swam. His red swimming shorts were just barely visible beneath surface.

Gingerly she dangled her foot into the water- it was nice and cool. Having tossed aside her hat she dove in to find her brother. Both of their heads appeared. "Race you to the island!" he yelled gasping for air.

He was swimming before she could respond. Treading she warned him, "Careful Toby! It's a bit of a swim."

He rolled onto his back. "Ah come on Sarah!" he called beckoningly.

She grinned. Well, one lap out and back couldn't hurt. "You're on!" she dove into the water.

Time moved past her in a mixture of water and air. Everything splashed and swayed. She felt the thrill of sliding through the water, her body cutting through the slickness one moment and riding over it the next. She turned her head and sucked in air. Her hand moved over slit and algae. The island was near. In a few more strokes she would hit the rocks that lined the shore. Letting her feet drop to the bottom she was able to stand chest deep in the water.

Before her was the beach.

Behind her was the shoreline.

She wiped water from her eyes. "Toby?" she called out. She scanned the beach to her right. "Toby?" she called out again anxiously. She stumbled around the water careful not to hit the sharp rocks. No splashing. No yelling. She cursed out loud. "Tobias you answer me now!" She looked to the left. What was that? A form was definitely floating near the shore. The color red caught her eye. This time she screeched his name and stumbled through the water towards him.

His body was limp. There was a cut on his head- blood oozed through his blonde hair. "No. No. No!" she exclaimed. She cradled him against her and struggled over the rocks. Her foot stung as she walked. "No! Toby!" Laying him on the ground she put her ear near his face- he wasn't breathing. She hadn't performed CPR since her qualification test last year- she had learned it merely as a precautionary. She began to administer the moves, tilting his head back, and breathing into his mouth.

It was hard to hold back the tears.

She pulled away. He was unresponsive still. His lips were turning blue. She cursed again. "No! I won't loose you this time! No!" Bending over him, she let the words out in a choked sob, "I wish for him to be saved!"

Hands were pulling him out of her lap. A body was leaning over him. She didn't look up. Part of her was afraid that she would realize she was hallucinating. Another part of her was embarrassed for having to ask for such a wish to be granted, to ask him to help her. Words barely audible were mumbled. Tentatively raising her eyes she saw him: his blonde hair was falling over Toby's face, his lips inches from his forehead. He whispered something again and Toby convulsed in a coughing fit.

She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Toby, come back to us." His voice was silky and compelling. Sarah felt her stomach leap.

The boy opened his eyes. He looked mildly confused, as if he had been unexpectedly woken up from a nap. He saw the man leaning over him: the mismatched eyes, wild hair, and oddly familiar scent. "Say, don't I know you?" he asked quietly his brow furrowing. Jareth smiled and helped him sit up.

"Oh Toby!" His sister's arms were around him. She sobbed against him. Gingerly she touched his scalp- the gash was healed over. Her eyes went to Jareth where he knelt in the dirt, damp from the boy's clothes. "Thank you," she mouthed quietly.

"Hey! Hey are you guys alright?"

Off shore a boat was coming near and a man was waving at them. Sarah glanced back at Jareth- he had vanished. She looked back to the boat. The man was splashing in the water coming towards them his green shorts and blue t-shirt getting soaked. "I heard someone screaming," he said.

Toby lifted him self away from his sister's embrace. "I hit my head on one of the rocks," he explained calmly. "Scared my sis a bit."

"Oh, dude you've got to be careful. Are you hurt?" He seemed genuinely concerned. Without waiting for an answer he leaned close to examine his skull.

"Nah. I'm alright now."

"And you?" the new comer looked at Sarah. "Are you alright?"

"A… a little shaken, but I'll be ok." She tried to smile convincingly.

The man regarded them. "Well, let me take you back to the main land ok. After knocking your head you shouldn't be swimming." Grateful the two accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A BIG EMPTY HOUSE

Standing in the hall, Sarah realized she had stopped breathing. A long table in the foyer had been used to display various family photographs. Finger tips caressed one particular frame over and over again. The photograph was of her and Will out on the lake. Returning to that body of water and its island had become something of a tradition for them. It was where they had met. She gasped and swallowed mouths full of air. Her emotions heaved and she felt the tears again.

Five years ago she had become indebted to two men all most instantaneously. The one had been something of an unwelcomed savoir, but who served his role with dedication. Many a time had the two of them found themselves one moment butting egos and the next dazed in each other's arms. The other had been a wonderful coincidence. He had offered a stable environment in which she felt safe. Many a moment had been spent with him simply being.

At the moment, this very one where she stood, she selfishly wanted both of them. She wanted to feel Jareth's long gentle fingers caressing her and then to hear Will's soft voice telling her that everything was going to be fine. Her hands went to her stomach and she held them there trying to sooth some unseen presence. "It will be okay," she sobbed looking down. "It has to be, for us both."

Outside a figure hugged the shadows. Despite his two year absence the place felt very familiar to him. He knew every piece of the structure and how it looked from every angle. Without speaking his summoned his subjects near. "We begin to watch again," he told the dark figures quietly. "She needs us near. No more sorrow can she bear, no more trouble can she cope with. Protect her. Surround her." The dark forms moved through the shadows diligently obeying.

Sarah wiped her hand over her eyes. Her sniffs and sobs echoed throughout the empty house. Toby had offered to stay with her, but she had told him no. Promising to be about early the next morning, the boy had left bicycling the few blocks over to his parents' house. She sort of wished she hadn't sent him away. The house was strangely large and cold for only being a sparse three bedroom place. With a resigned sigh she moved to the bedroom at the end of the small hall.

Tonight was going to be the hardest, she told her self as she changed into her pajamas. After all not only his scent lingered around the room, but so did his affects. Such items were going to have to be packed away soon or she would go crazy with depression. She washed her face. Leaning over the sink she caught sight of his electric razor. For a moment it mesmerized her. Bitterly she dropped it into a drawer and banged it shut.

In bed it was worse. The tears wouldn't dry. She hugged her pillow against the side of her face. "I don't want to be alone!" she cried into the fabric. "I wish I wasn't alone!" Her body shook. Long fingers closed around her arm. Gently they stroked her trying to sooth her pain. With another swell of emotion she turned to hide her face against his chest. The voice hushed her gently. "No more harm will come to you," Jareth said holding her. "Quiet now. Hush."

She shook against him. Despite their exchange at the cemetery she was grateful to have him near. "Make the pain stop Jareth," she pleaded. "Take it away."

"No magic can still the heart or deny the soul."

She pressed her face against him. "I-I don't think I can handle being alone tonight."

"I will stay with you this night to comfort you. I can give you aid to sleep. Would that help?" His tone had remained calm and even.

She nodded.

His hand moved over her head and through her hair. Bringing his lips to her forehead he whispered an enchantment to lull her to sleep. He felt her relax against him, then her breathing even out. He looked down at her face his brow slightly furrowed. "Would that I could wield such magic. Seeing you in pain is nearly unbearable. Sleep Sarah, rest."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

FOUR AND A HALF YEARS AGO

"Showing interest in a mortal Sarah?" His eyes gleamed with mischief. "I thought you had better taste."

Showing her exasperation she flung up her hands and sighed. "You're so deluded!" she stated. She shook her head. "But to answer your question, yes I happen to find his company most enjoyable." He doesn't leer like some, continued her thoughts.

He stood across the length of her room from her pensively. Will had just returned her home after taking her out to a movie. He had held her hand and taken a keen interest in her reactions to the plot. After saying goodnight and leaving, Jareth had appeared. Though now some what used to his frequent unannounced visits Sarah was a bit put out to find him behaving like a spurned lover.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

"Please Sarah I've seen what you are capable of- that fiery determination and ease with the fantastical. Mortal ways are not for you."

"Oh really?" she replied. "One quick jog through a Labyrinth and suddenly I'm not fit to remain with my own species? Okay there Goblin King." She turned away.

He was behind her speaking into her ear. "Has he kissed you yet?" His voice was taunting. She didn't answer. "I wonder whose face you see when you close your eyes? When you feel his lips do you imagine that they are someone else's?"

She took an unsteady breath. "He hasn't kissed me… yet. He's a gentleman."

He scoffed. "Or a prude. Just remember," his tone dropped and his voice became husky. She tensed beside him. "I don't even have to kiss you to get a reaction, something that your mortal boy isn't capable of."

Taking another shaky breath she began to turn her head away. "Please-," she began to argue.

His hands held her arms. "Don't deny the obvious girly." He moved down her arm. A tingling sensation trailed after, raising the delicate hairs on her skin. He raised her right hand bringing it to rest on the left side of her chest just next to her breast. "Feel your own heart and try to argue."

The quick and rapid thumping accelerated a maddening rhythm in her ears. His breath was warm against her skin. "Don't," she managed to say closing her eyes. "This isn't real. It's just…fairy glamour." She flung his hand away from her chest and added, "You're just throwing a fit!"

"Glamour?" he repeated. His hands were on her again, spinning her around to face him.

Before she could react his lips were crushed against hers. His mouth moved rapidly, prying open her lips, tasting her mouth. She tried to push him away, but he held her in a vice grip. He had never behaved so boldly with her before. It was frightening both his actions and her reactions. Abruptly he pulled his lips away. "You think that's glamour," he challenged. Both of them were breathing hard. Her voice failed to work; words wouldn't come together to make anything coherent. Her heart was a battle rhythm, beating in time with her excited pulse. He kissed her again. This time she kissed back raising her arms to wrap around his neck. Hands on her waist he pulled her tight against him.

Suddenly she found herself on her back, lying against her bed. He was over her body still kissing her. "Glamour," he murmured again in dark tones. She felt his lips branding the skin along her neck. "Sarah what you stir in me is as raw and tight as sexual tension can get."

Ghads woman snap out of it, roared her conscious. She whimpered under his touch. As soon as it had begun, it ended. He hovered over her flushed face.

"Point proven," he stated firmly. "I challenge your mortal fascination to generate that sort of heat."

Stunned she stared blankly at him. With a satisfied smirk he pulled him self off of the bed. "What?" her voice finally returned. "That's it?"

He laughed quietly. "I have no intentions of violating your virtue. Not yet any way."

Her hands were over her face. She took several cleansing breaths. "You can't take what I don't freely offer," she said with conviction. "Go away Jareth, before I wish you gone."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

IN NEED OF HELP

He was gone before she woke up.

She spent the next few days attempting to pack up boxes with various items that had belonged to Will. Had. The past tense of the word made her shake her head and caused her hands to tremble. Karen was a dramatic mess of tears and her father was locked inside him self all while trying to comfort his wife. Toby came over to help, grateful to have something to do. He watched his sister: one moment carefully wrapping an item, the next lost in thought. Then her hand would be across her stomach, which she'd pat tenderly. Each night she'd send him home. The third night she actually faintly smiled at him.

That night he lingered on the front porch for a few minutes. His concern for his sister was nearly over whelming. He was a young man of twelve now. He knew he could not comfort her in the way that an adult could, like another man was capable of. No, he was just her little brother. Still he lingered there though wanting to stay about, make certain of her safety. Sarah was a strong woman, he hadn't any doubts about her tenacity, but he knew she was hurting. Plus there was the baby to consider.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he left the porch and began the walk home.

On the far side of the lawn two eyes observed the boy's behavior. 'Boy? More like young man,' Jareth corrected his thoughts. He was glad to see Toby there; to see him helping his sister and to see the fine character he had developed. His eyes trailed to the little window at the back of the house. She had not asked him to return these three nights nor had she stepped outside for longer than five minute periods. With a sigh he closed his eyes.

The next morning the goblins, the silent watchers, stirred to the sound of the front door opening. Sarah emerged wrapped in a light coat and keys in her hand. She was heading for the car that sat in the drive way. "Sire!" they called out to their king. "The lady leaves!" Jareth looked through the eyes of his subjects. He sent one of them to her car and told it to hide.

Sarah's head snapped up as she sat in the driver's seat. Had the trunk just slammed shut? Or had that been one of the back doors? She looked around. Nothing. She was alone in her car. Maybe she was going crazy; too much stress was causing her to hear things. Maybe her doctor though only a maternity specialist would deem her unstable and lock her away in a nice private room where nothing could ever touch her again. She laughed awkwardly a bit taken aback at her thoughts. No. She had to keep it together.

Dr. Elizabeth Montgomery's offices gave off a very welcoming vibe. Unlike most doctors' offices with their sterile white walls and generic furniture, her place was painted a warm yellow with a deep rust red trim. The chairs were well cushioned to give comfort to the expectant mothers. Dr. Montgomery her self was also a bit out of step with tradition. She had wild curly red hair and always wore bright colors under her lab coat. No matter the day she always had a smile for Sarah. Today she even ventured to hug the young woman. "And how are we holding up?" she asked opening the examining room's door.

Sarah found another faint smile to give out. "All right I suppose."

"No need for false bravado in here my dear. How bad is it?"

She shrugged. "Lonely… miserably so."

"Are you eating?" Montgomery began her procedure.

"Yes."

"At least three times a day?"

"Yes, and snacks. Trust me doctor I have no desire to hurt this baby."

"Didn't say that you had. Just asking. You've suffered a mighty trauma Sarah. Some times grief makes us do things we wouldn't normally or think things we wouldn't normally think."

'Like hallucinating about hearing doors slam,' she thought rolling her eyes. "It's tough," she admitted out loud.

Montgomery glanced at her face. "And just who are you turning to for support?"

"I've got my family," she answered slowly. "My brother Toby, he comes over every day to help me out. I started packing away some of Will's personal items."

Moving to the sink to wash her hands Montgomery considered her next words carefully. "Give your self time Sarah. Allow for healing. I'm glad to hear that your brother comes over to help. The further along you get the more help you're going to need."

Sarah's hands were over her stomach. She knew in her gut that she was going to eventually need more than her brother. It had only been four days. Absently she nodded her head. Dr. Montgomery gave her a clean bill of health and sent her home to rest.

In his secret place Jareth felt his breath catch in his chest. Pregnant. Sarah was with child. He surmised the last four days in his head. Her grief was much more understood in light of her condition. 'Don't push me away Sarah,' he thought reminding him self to breathe. 'Let me help you.' He heard her car pull into the driveway and then the opening and closing of her front door.

Toby was inside waiting for her. "Hey sis, how did the appointment go?" he asked.

"Well the little alien is still growing inside me." Her smile was stronger this time. She moved into the third room calling for him to follow her. Boxes were scattered about the room. "I need your help finding something Toby. In the far corner of the room there's a box marked 'Stuffed Animals' I need you to find for me."

He began to pick his way around. "Is this going to be the baby's room?"

"Eventually. Will's life insurance will allow me to stay here for a while, but I am going to have to get a job."

Moving a box aside he said, "Why not move back in with mom and dad?"

"No thanks," she said flatly. "As a twenty-seven year old I should be able to hold my own. Did you find it? Excellent. Bring it out into the hall for me."

Kneeling on the hall carpet she opened the box. A million memories opened their eyes and smiled lovingly at her. Lancelot held his arms out to her expectantly. Even her panda slippers looked eager to be put to use again. Under the soft stuffed creatures she found what she was looking for, carefully wrapped in paper and bubble wrap. She scooped the item and Lancelot up with her. "Thanks Toby." She moved to the bedroom. At her vanity she leaned the bear against the mirror. Unwrapping the other item, she revealed her musical princess. She weighed it in her hand. "I'm not saying that I want you around like a husband," she spoke quietly. "But maybe having you about… you know for help, wouldn't be such a bad idea." The princess dressed in white looked back at her. "If you can, if it would be possible for you… not too painful," she paused. Moving to the vanity she set the musical princess next to the bear. "I wish there was a way for you to help me."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

NINE YEARS AGO

"Jareth!" her tone was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to wish you a happy birthday," he replied sweetly.

Sarah sat at her window seat. The day had been one of celebrations as her family and friends wished her health for another year. Eighteen. At the end of the day she had sought time to reflect and consider alone in her room. Eighteen. She was an adult now though she still felt much like a child on the inside. She knew that such sentiments were largely due to the fact that she never experienced anything grown up. Aside from a part time job and a second hand vehicle, her life was still innocent.

Sitting there on her window seat she considered an individual with whom she'd like to try a few grown up things with. It was a silly thought, perhaps even unreasonable. True he came to visit her every full moon, and would stay and talk with her. He knew everything about her. She liked it when he came. She didn't have to worry about age or about being overly polite. They could talk open and honest. Of course there was also the fact that he was incredibly handsome. Often she found herself wondering just how soft his hair would feel between her fingers, or how warm it would be to touch his lips. But then she would remember that he was a king and magical at that. Surely a mortal such as her was not so enticing. Every since that one fatal night three years ago he had been polite and gentle around her, such behavior on his part, only made her more curious about his other side.

Seeing him in her room tonight caused her heart to leap unexpectedly in her chest. He moved to sit next to her. "What," he began to say intently looking at her. "would the birthday girl like for a gift?"

She laughed shyly. "I don't know."

"Well I'm sure you've gotten a fair share of pretty baubles today and probably even a few lovely items of clothing. How can the Goblin King top such gifts?"

"You don't have to give me anything," she said.

"But I want to." He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Come! There must be something you desire?"

She looked up at his face. 'Go on Sarah,' she told her self. 'Open and honest- that's how you two have insisted on treating one another.' "Well, there is one thing."

He inclined his head. "Name it."

Quietly she said, "A kiss."

He regarded her for a moment. "From me?"

She nodded her head.

"Close your eyes Sarah." Nervously she obeyed.

When she felt his lips they were more than just warm, they tingled. It was a very pleasant sensation. Gingerly she kissed back unsure how fast she should move or how far he was willing to go. Then she felt his tongue graze her lower lip. Deepening the kiss the tightening of her stomach and the shallowness of her breath made her suddenly hold onto him and tense. Pulling away he lingered near. "Strawberries and sugar," he murmured huskily.

She responded with some pleased sound. "More?"

His lips were over hers again. He kissed her harder this time and pulled her against him. When she made another one of those sounds that sounded pleased and anxious all at once he pulled away again. "Easy little girl," he said opening his eyes. "It may very well be your birthday, but you are asking to play a very dangerous game."

She held him close. "No, I know what I want."

"Do you?"

"Yes," she said with conviction. "This is what I want."

His eyes searched her face. "I don't play by your mortal rules Sarah. What you are asking of me is of no small importance."

She smiled. "I may be an innocent still Jareth, but I'm not ignorant."

He searched her face again. Untangling her arms from around him he resituated him self. "If this is what you want, then come away with me Sarah."

Her dreamy expression faltered.

"Come be my wife and my queen."

"W-w-what?" she looked startled. "Be serious Jareth!"

"I am."

"But we're here now… I have a bed…why go back to the Underground?"

"If you want me, you have to want all of me including what I am: a king."

She was beginning to feel very confused. "I don't understand. I do want you. I want you right now! But-but you're asking me to marry you!"

"Yes! Why do you think I keep coming back here Sarah? Just what have we been about for three years?"

She gaped at him not able to find any words.

"Come home with me Sarah."

"No," she exclaimed. "I can't. I can't just up and leave everything. What are you crazy? My family is here, my brother and my parents. My whole life is here." She stood up from the seat.

"And mine is back in the Underground," he replied with a hint of irritation. "If this is what you want, you must consent to be mine."

"No. I can't do that. I'm human Jareth, not fae."

He stood up. "You were just ready to sleep with me!"

"Jareth I'm a hormonal teenager, and dang it you're an attractive man! But it's my age that also makes me shy away from your proposal- I've got a lot of life yet to experience before I get married."

After that he turned eerily quiet and still. "This is one experience then you cannot have with me, not until you consent to be mine. Trust me though Sarah- I will not let you forget how much you want me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In his secret place Jareth massaged his forehead. She always tasted like strawberries and sugar- he'd taste it every time he would remind her. That night he had marked her. Wrapped in that delicious first kiss he had set his mark on her, tasting her very being. Nine years had passed of not being able to stay away, his very soul crying out in pain when he avoided her for long periods of time. The two-year period where she had lived as the mortal's wife had been two years of hell for him. Yet here they were nine years later and she was asking him to return. How could he refuse?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

FRIEND

The coffee mug between her fingers was warm and welcoming. The weather was gradually getting cooler. Today was the first of October, before long it would be Halloween. That particular holiday had never been a favorite of Will's. He tolerated it for her sake, even the ridiculous costumes she would submit him to. In the two years they were married he never really enjoyed it though.

She sighed and returned her attention back to the paper in front of her. Finances were definitely a bit tighter than she had originally figured. Will had been a hard worker, but his income pronounced them far from wealthy… 'Or even well off,' she thought. She could float for the next four or five months, but the doctor's bills for her pregnancy were going to eat things up at a faster rate. Flipping open to the help wanted section she began to look.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come on in Toby!" she called out. Her brother had after all been over nearly every day since the funeral. There was a brief pause. Then the knocking came again. "Ghads it better not be some door to door religious peddler," she grumbled getting to her feet. "Girl Scouts might be alright… so long as they have cookies." She glanced through the peep hole: was that a giant fruit basket in someone's arms? What crazy relative would send her a fruit basket? 'Nothing says I'm sorry like a pineapple,' she snickered relieved to hear her own sense of humor again. She opened the door. "Yes?"

"Delivery for a Mrs. Sarah Buchanan!" The head topped with blonde hair bobbed.

"Oh. Okay. Do I need to sign something for it?" she asked looking for a tablet.

"No." The package dropped lower revealing the face. "I'm not your standard delivery boy."

She drew back surprised. "Jareth? What-what are you doing?"

"I believe someone made a wish," he answered with a smile. "I'm merely here to comply."

She looked at the rather awkwardly large basket in his arms. "With fruit?" she asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "That and a few other odds and ends wrapped up with it. Excuse me, but it is a tad cold out." He hefted the load and moved past her into the house.

She followed after a moment's pause. He had gone through the living room towards her kitchen. She watched as he set the basket on her counter and began to remove items. While she watched she was able to assess him: gone were the dramatic garments and flowing capes. He was actually wearing dark slacks and a grey sweater with a white collared shirt. "Decaf coffee and tea," he said holding up two different packages. "Peaches." He smiled slyly indicating the orange fruit in the basket. She raised her eyebrows leery. "None-enchanted peaches. And," he plucked out a green box, placed it on the counter, and shoved it towards her. "I believe you have a preference for the Caramel deLites."

She considered the packages that were laid out before her. The box of Girl Scout Caramel deLite cookies was incredibly tempting. "When I wished for you to help me," she paused clearing her throat. "I didn't exactly mean feed any cravings I might currently be having."

"Current cravings?" he asked in mock surprise. "Why Sarah, are you trying to tell me that you are with child?"

"As if you didn't know. There's still water in the kettle," she said as he popped the lid on the tea box.

"Yes, yes, I know," he admitted seriously. "I just thought it would be rather nice to hear the news from your own lips." Without reheating the kettle he poured the water into a mug. Steam magically hovered in the air. "Congratulations then?" It definitely had sounded like a question.

"Yes, thank you." She sat down at the table and rubbed her stomach.

For a moment he seemed to study his tea. "You are right though, there is far more that I could do to help. So," he extended his hands towards her. "What can I do to be of service?"

What exactly did she want from him? There was the spare room that needed to be straightened out, her financial situation to consider, not mentioning the lonely nights and… 'Ghads woman, you're a recent widow,' she reprimanded her self. 'There is nothing wrong with wanting a little companionship,' the other side of her brain argued back.

He watched her face curiously. Had she made a wish without considering the specifics, the details? He sipped his tea.

Leaning on the table she attempted to explain things. "Look, I know that we've had some rocky times and really I have no business asking anything from you, especially," she paused looking down at her lap feeling awkward. "Especially knowing how much I've disappointed you."

"No disappointment." He came and sat next to her. "We both just wanted different things."

She winced. "Why do you have to be so irritatingly understanding?"

He withheld any comment and again drank from his mug. "Well it's obvious that you're not asking me to move in with you or become some sort of lover…"

"No, that's definitely not what I'm asking. I just," she hesitated. This was a lot harder to talk about in person than in front of a stuffed animal. Two years had passed since they had spent any time together. "I know I don't have much of a right to ask…"

"No on one hand you very well don't."

She deserved that. She swallowed hard before continuing. "But I can't do this alone Jareth. I need someone who understands what it's like to be alone and knows how to pick up the pieces and go on. Would-would it be too much to ask you to…be my friend?"

"Friend." His hand was over hers. "That is something I never stopped being for you." He squeezed her fingers.

After that conversation he wanted details about her pregnancy. How far along was she and what was she hoping for? Sarah, grateful to have the initial discourse over with, spoke about the baby with enthusiasm. She was only about three months along. As to whether it was a boy or a girl, she was indifferent. "So long as the baby is healthy," she told him as they walked towards the third room. That was all that really mattered to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah paced anxiously out in the hall. Jareth watched her from the room. "You're going to wear your shoes out," he commented lifting a box. "It is going to be fine."

"What if he remembers?"

"Then we'll explain things."

It was a Sunday afternoon. Jareth had been away for two days making "arrangements" as he called it. She could only assume that it had something to do with his kingdom, leaving someone in charge due to his forth coming absences. He had thought of a way to rearrange the third room for the baby. When she mentioned that Toby was coming over and quite possibly her parents as well he had merely nodded. "Good, I'll need the extra help. Unless you'd rather me call in some goblins?"

Sarah though found her self growing steadily nervous.

"Just tell them that I'm an old friend," he said.

"Right okay, just an old friend who used to visit me on full moons and on my birthdays; just an old friend who is a king."

There was a knock at the door. She turned down the hall.

"Don't forget the offers of marriage I made as well," he yelled after her snickering. That was Sarah- always worrying about the what-ifs.

Her stepmother was wearing all black. It occurred to Sarah that Karen was acting more like the recently widowed than she was. The passing of Will was the most tragic event to Karen, and she was making her laments well heard. As soon as she was through the door she was doting on Sarah and then commenting about how it was too soon to pack his things away. Robert, her father, just remained near stoic. Toby looked at his sister with empathetic eyes. The little family was a grieving circus. "I have to move on," Sarah explained calmly. "The longer I wait the harder it will be."

"Sarah where do you want these?" called Jareth from down the hall.

Karen stared at her stepdaughter in near horror. She didn't recognize the male voice at all. Just who was Sarah having over so soon after Will's passing? It just wasn't proper. Sarah feeling the questioning eyes called Jareth out in to the living room. "My family is here," she explained. "Come meet them."

The tall blonde who emerged from the hall had varying effects on the three: Karen was taken aback by his startling mismatched eyes; Robert was impressed with his confident stance, and Toby was over whelmed with a sense of familiarity. He smiled warmly flashing his teeth. "This is my father, Robert Williams."

He extended his hand. "Pleasure. Jareth Choblyn."

"And his wife Karen."

He took her hand with gentle pressure. "Mrs. Williams. So sorry to finally meet under such sad circumstances."

"So you know of Sarah's husband's passing?" asked Karen.

"Yes. I found out and came 'round as soon as possible to see if she needed any help."

"How very thoughtful of you," complimented Robert. Another man about would save him from sharing any more emotional trauma. His was wife was enough of a strain on his nerves.

Sarah put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "And this is Toby."

The young man was very nearly staring at the man. "Hi," he managed to say.

"It is a pleasure Toby. You know Sarah here has me cleaning out the third room- would you mind lending me a hand?"

"In the baby's room- you bet!" The two moved back down the hall.

* * *

**author notes:**

Choblyn- one of the welsh words for "goblin."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

THREE YEARS AGO

She blew her nose and shook her head. Things were turning into a complete disaster. Will didn't want her and Jareth was avoiding her. 'Stupid, fickle men!' she thought angrily tossing the tissue towards her wastebasket.

Will and her had been dating now for six months. He was a gentleman, no doubt. When he kissed her it was a chaste kiss. When he touched her, she didn't fear passing out from hyperventilating. He didn't make her disoriented or self-aware. He just felt comfortable and safe. Sarah didn't have many past relationships to compare him to, but she knew for certain he wouldn't threaten to put a hex on her, or whisk her away to some far away land, or ever threaten to turn her younger sibling into a goblin.

So naturally it was a bit of a surprise to find him making a pass at her. They had been sitting in his car on the dark curb. The kiss had started out as sweet as ever- his lips over hers with gentle pressure. Then she had felt his hand slide over her right breast and hold her. She didn't know how to react. Should she moan or kiss harder? Sitting there next to him she went through her options. If it was Jareth she knew what she would do, but this was Will. He was so safe, and now here he was copping a feel. Abruptly he pulled away and moved back to his side of the car. "What?" she asked surprised.

He stared out the windshield. "Nothing," he replied tersely.

"Will…I mean I know we're both a little new at this, but…"

"You stopped kissing."

"What?"

"You stopped kissing," he stated again shooting her an awkward glance. "Your hands fell to your sides and you stopped kissing. Didn't know you weren't into me physically, sorry." His tone was a bit sarcastic.

"Oh. Oh no, I-," she tried to apologize.

Feeling a bit wounded he said, "Just go Sarah."

Had she really been so distracted by her own thoughts? "Will, I…"

"Just go." She stepped out of the car. Without another word he drove away.

Still in her little black dinner dress she sat on the edge of her bed feeling utterly sorry for her self. Just when she had thought she could move forward with Will, could attempt a normal physical relationship, she had let her thoughts wander. After his accusations she realized that indeed she been sitting oddly still, 'Like a dead fish,' she thought miserably.

"Crying Sarah?"

She looked up. Jareth sat on her window seat, legs crossed reclining. In the shadow she couldn't make out his face. "Oh go away," she mumbled and then mentally slapped her self. Hadn't she just been lamenting his absence as well?

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

Discussing sex with Jareth didn't strike her as a clever idea. "I'd rather not."

There was a lapse of silence. "Anything to do with the mortal boy's rather quick departure?"

Rolling her eyes she exclaimed, "Ghads Jareth, were you watching us?"

He chuckled softly. "I just saw him leave without walking you to the door, and," he paused choosing his next words carefully. "You smell… different."

She tossed another tissue across the room.

"What sort of man," he continued thoughtfully. "leaves a woman unfulfilled? And what sort of woman would want to stay with such a man?"

"As I recall," she rested back on one of her elbows. He saw her low cut dress shift. "you have on occasion done the same to me."

He couldn't argue that. "True. The only difference being is that I offer opportunities to amend such circumstances." He was across the room and kneeling in front of her. "I can amend this one too. I hate to see you left so frustrated."

Tilting her head she intently regarded him. He had been one of her stray thoughts while with Will. With him near her body began the reactions that were the opposite of what she had experienced in the car. "I can't Jareth."

He leaned near touching her cheek. "Why?"

"You know why." She put a hand to his cheek. "I cannot leave Toby."

He took a small kiss from her. "I swear no harm will come to the boy."

A soft scoffing escaped her lips. "It's not the same. I'm the one who nearly lost him, such guilt drives me to protect him."

Leaning closer he took another kiss from her, longer and deeper. He could very nearly hear her heart causing her breath to quicken. "Tell me you don't want this," he tugged her elbow out from under her head. She lay back against the bed with him moving over her. They balanced just on the edge of the mattress together. "Tell me," he insisted in a whisper.

She couldn't. The saints forgive her she couldn't deny how excited he made her feel; how dangerously inviting his touch was. She shuddered with a strange mixture of excitement and fear.

"This moment could be yours forever Sarah." He touched her face. "Three little words- 'I'm yours Jareth'- and we could be away to be together. D ata , 'm 'n arddun benyw," he whispered in her ear.

"I-," Forever? Away? Her mind tried to understand the words he kept using. "'n arddun" he had told her once years ago meant "beautiful" in Welsh. Her virgin body screamed an excited 'yes' at the thought of his promises. Her mind-her mind which she had trained diligently these past nine years to be mature- aid 'no.'

He kissed her neck and jaw. One of his hands trailed down her side, over her waist, and down her leg. Fingers closed around her thigh and pulled her leg up and over his hip. " 'n arddun , 'n arddun benyw! I'm begging Sarah, that is how much I want you."

"Jareth that's cruel," she managed to say. She twisted the comforter with her hands fighting the urge to hold onto him. "You're putting me at odds with my conscious!"

"And you're putting me at odds with my soul!" His kissed her hard, parting her lips. She simpered under his assault. One of his hands was under the hem of her skirt.

Startled, she tensed. "Jareth…what…what are you doing?"

"Compromising." He dropped his head and kissed all too eagerly along her chest. "Caethiwa 'm hun atat!"

Cauthiwa- she knew that word. It meant "to bind." Suddenly she felt more than a bit frightened. "No! No you can't! I don't offer it freely!"

"Liar!"

Her body arched against him and she pushed her weight up rolling him onto his back. Her hands cuffed his wrists and held them pinned to the bed. "Don't," she stated darkly. He held still. "Hear me well Jareth Choblyn, King of the Goblins, ever since I turned eighteen you've been using my hormones against me- a cheap shot if there was ever one. You can't force me to be yours."

His hands were balled into fists. She could feel the tendons in his wrists straining. "You want me," he challenged her.

She leaned very close, feeling her frustration, anger, and ragging libido all at once. "You do this again to me- try to force my hand- and I swear I'll use the words you gave me against you." With a rough shove she climbed off of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah sighed. On her bed she looked up at her ceiling recalling that none too pleasant memory. The following day Will had showed up on her door step gushing an apology- if she wanted to wait, then he could wait too. She just had to forgive him. Then had come the clincher- "Marry me Sarah Williams and I will do everything to make you happy. I want nothing more than to be with you." No head rush. No trembling. Safe. He wanted to stay in their little town, and have Toby as his best man. She had said yes.

That day and the ones that followed for two years, Jareth never appeared to her again. She had spent two years as a normal human being- no goblins, no kings, no fairies, dwarfs, beasts showing up unannounced- and she had been content. Restless at times, but content. In a way she had felt rather triumphant. Jareth had always told her that mortal ways were not for her, and there she was married, living the mortal life.

Toby poked his head through the door. "I'm heading home sis," he told her. "You're good for the night?"

"Yes, I'm just fine."

"Mr. Choblyn is going to give me a ride home. 'Night!"

"Goodnight!" He grinned and was gone.

* * *

Author notes:

**D ata , 'm 'n arddun benyw- rough translation "Come to me, my beautiful woman" in Welsh.**

**'n arddun , 'n arddun benyw- "Beautiful, beautiful woman" in Welsh**

**Caethiwa 'm hun atat- rough translation "I will bind my self to you" in Welsh**

**Caethiwa- "bind" in Welsh.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

MERCH

Jareth leaned back on the couch and sighed. He was exhausted, but content. The past month had passed quickly with him working on the third room for Sarah. Not wanting to startle her or cause Toby to be suspicious he had withheld any magic use or the aid of goblins. Now the boxes were either moved or stored in the closet. Sarah had picked out a color for the walls. Painting was to begin this weekend.

Things between them had been strangely calm and easy. Not that they lacked any sarcasm or moments of stubbornness. "This is my home," she stated while standing in the doorway of the third room. "Not your castle, and if I want the baby's room a soft shade of yellow, then that is what it'll be." Of course what really was there to cause strife or make one another uncomfortable? What had been was just that. The privileges of being near her presence made his soul swell, though he could not deny a slight pang at certain circumstances. The fact that she was carrying another man's child- the man she had chosen over him- goaded him a bit.

He watched as she moved across the room from the hall to the laundry room. She was beginning to show.

Not that it necessarily upset him. He was here. Sarah wanted him involved in her baby's life. How involved was still undecided, yet he could handle that. So long as he could be near her, everything else would work its self out.

The only real hitch had been her stepmother Karen. He smirked and rolled his eyes. Karen. She had pretty much read them both the riot act going on about propriety and traditional mourning time, and how asking another man to help out with the baby was insulting to Will's good name. Sarah had taken the complaints well enough, pointing out that she was going to need help; there just wasn't any way around that point. The night after the first confrontation she had cried her self to sleep while he held her. "You do what you need to do," he told her while lying next to her. "Screw what anyone else thinks." The following two talks from Karen hadn't contained quite so much venom.

Sarah came out of the laundry room carrying a small load of clothes. Mid-step she paused and her eyes went far away. When he saw her hand pass over her stomach he straightened up on the couch. "Something wrong?" he asked curious.

"No." She looked puzzled. "I-I think the baby's moving."

"You think?"

"Well it's weird…like a fluttering. I would have passed it off as nothing, but it's happened now several times in less than an hour." She set the laundry on the couch and put both of her hands on her stomach.

"Moving?" he asked out loud, looking at her stomach. "All ready?"

She sort of twitched. "Say something again," she told him. He raised an eyebrow a bit skeptically. "Go on- speak right at my stomach."

It felt a bit strange, but he asked out loud, "Are you moving in there?"

A fluttering passed through her. She laughed. "That is definitely the baby!"

The pride was all too evident on his face. She looked at him with a warm regard. He held his hands out. "May I?" She moved closer to him. Bringing his face close to her he spoke, "Mânbaban, chlyw 'm lais. Chryfha. Bod 'n arddun." His hands held her waist.

"'n arddun," she repeated watching him. He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to her. "I remember that word. Are you sure you shouldn't be saying something like 'handsome'?"

"No," he replied not moving. Sarah felt the small sensation again. "Beautiful is the right word."

It felt as the baby was swimming inside her, listening to the voices. Hesitantly at first she put a hand on top of his head. His hair was just as soft as she remembered it. "And how does one say 'girl' in the old tongue?"

"Merch. Preydferth merch." He smiled against her.

It certainly did seem as if the baby was responding to their voices, particularly Jareth's. As she stood there with him she pondered over that. According to every baby book voice recognition wasn't supposed to happen for a few more weeks. Of course none of the baby books in the local library or bookstores dealt with having a fae about. He moved away from her with a satisfied smile. She turned her attention back to the laundry. "Uh, I'll fold it," she said when he offered to help. The load was mainly her underwear and pajamas. "Why don't you go make some tea?" Wit him gone she looked down at her stomach. "Don't you get any ideas," she murmured folding a shirt. "He's just a friend."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That evening Toby came over. The past month had been very interesting for him. First it was just plain odd to see his sister pregnant. Second he still occasionally expected Will to open the door or round a corner. After all he had sort of owed Will his life. Following a swimming accident he had rowed him and his sister to shore, made sure he hadn't suffered a concussion.

Of course then there was Mr. Choblyn. There was something very familiar about him. Very. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Every afternoon that they had worked together on the baby's room, Toby could almost swear that he could hear a distant song. It always eluded him though. Then there was the way Mr. Choblyn interacted with his sister. It was a very different relationship from the one between her and Will had. He didn't address her like she was a weak, pregnant woman (not that he lacked concern), but like an equal. He didn't bend to her every whim, but nor did he deny her requests. He liked it. Quite honestly he liked Mr. Choblyn a lot.

He let him self in with his own key. Just as he was ready to call out he stopped. An odd hissing like noise was coming from the living room. Coming out of the little foyer he examined the room. His sister was stretched out on her back on the couch asleep. The hissing sound was coming from the foot of the couch where two very peculiar creatures were huddled. One of them pointed a very boney finger at Sarah's stomach and gurgled something that sounded like "merch."

"What the-!" he exclaimed startled. He blinked, shook his head, and looked again. The creatures were gone.

"Toby?"

Spinning around he saw Mr. Choblyn coming from the kitchen. In his hand he held a tea cup. He looked concern.

"Toby is something wrong?" His hand was on the boy's shoulder guiding him towards the kitchen. "You nearly woke up your sister."

"I." The young man paused and looked back towards the couch. "I thought I saw something… something really weird, and…"

Jareth smiled. "Are you skimping on sleep in order to spend time over here?"

"No! I mean no," he said quieter. "I swear Mr. Choblyn something was in there."

"Like an animal?"

"No."

Jareth weighed his options. "Like a goblin?"

The boy blanched. "Yes. It sounds crazy, but yeah, like goblins."

The hand on his shoulder squeezed. "Easy there young man! Goblins won't get past me." He winked. Sarah stirred in the other room. Jareth left the boy to ponder what he had seen.

"Hey Toby," Sarah called. She stretched. "Guess what? I felt the baby move today!"

"Really?" he joined them. In his head he recalled the days that Sarah used to warn him about goblins and mischievous pixies. They had only been stories, right?

* * *

**"Bach baban, chlyw 'm lais. Chryfha. Bod 'n arddun" - rough translation "delicate baby, hear my voice. Grow strong. Be beautiful."**

**"Merch"- young girl**

**"Preydferth merch."- lovely girl**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

STUBBORN FLARES

The sound of the shower was the only thing she could hear. It splashed down against the tiled stall in a steady rhythm. She could feel the moist heat building in the room. Even the fabric on her silk robe was beginning to feel damp. Still she waited to enter the shower. The water needed to be even hotter. Leaning over the sink she examined her face in the mirror. Twenty-seven years old.

She saw him in the reflection. He leaned against the doorframe much like he had twelve years ago, the one arm raised and his body angled to show just how long and lean he was. The difference this time was the buttons on his shirt were completely undone and he lacked the dramatic eye flares he had been so fond of. With a calm resolve she turned to face him.

In a few swift movements he was across the floor and standing in front of her. The two of them stared intently at the other. Her hands gripped his shirt. "I'm a coward," she stated and pushed the fabric over his shoulders removing the shirt.

He reached for the ties on her robe. "I'm obsessive," he admitted untying them, letting the rob fall open.

Without batting an eye she removed his pants. Taking a deep breath she said, "I was afraid of what you offered." He now stood naked in front of her.

The silk slid over and off her shoulders as he gently pushed it back. "I was afraid of loosing you." She as well stood naked before him.

She searched his eyes. "I want a second chance," she said softly feeling her lower lip tremble.

One of his fingers moved to calm her lip. "I want to do this right," he told her.

His hand was around the back of her neck. Gently he pulled her to him to touch forehead to forehead with her. Feeling his soft touch and smelling his scent, she leaned into him. He tilted her head up and kissed her lips. She had forgotten how pleasing the tingles were. She kissed back, folding her arms around his waist. Together they moved two steps and stepped into the shower. The water washed over their skin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah's eyes fluttered upon. She was warm all over. The ceiling above her became a focal point as she woke up her sleepy mind. A shower? Jareth with her? She let out a quiet groan. She had been dreaming again. That made for the second random conversation/ending up in the shower dream she had this week. Her hormones now were all over the place. A cold shower was just what she needed. She got up and moved in to the bathroom.

'It's too soon,' she argued with herself standing under the water. On cue the now familiar fluttering moved in her stomach. "Don't you start," she said aloud, pointing at her self. "You may be taken with his voice, but you don't have to worry about all of the social ramifications…" she paused searching for the right words. "Or magical aspects." She leaned against the tile. Too soon? It had been twelve years. She could hear Karen reading another edition of the riot act to both of them. Of course what would she say when she told her what Jareth Choblyn exactly was? 'We're planning on teaching the baby how to wield a wand, and perform a very non-invasive surgery so she'll have wings.' She laughed under the water. The baby performed a move that felt like a back flip. "Oh be still!" she patted her stomach with a smile. "Besides we've got bigger fish to fry- we've got to turn in some resumes today."

Once done she grabbed a towel and wrapped her self snugly in it. Lost in her thoughts she approached the sink to look in the mirror. She jumped a good couple of inches when she saw Jareth in the reflection leaning on the doorframe. "Ghads!" she exclaimed angrily. "What the- Jareth get out!" She put an arm over her chest.

"What is this?" he asked indicating a sheet of paper in his hand. His tone was crisp.

She squinted reading the typing from across the room. "It's called a resume. Now get out!"

He didn't move. "It has been recently updated. Why?" She looked ready to storm across the room and punch him. "I asked a question Sarah."

"Can it at least wait until I get dressed?" Last night's dream was playing on full speed in her mind complete with audio and a few tactile aspects.

"No."

Brazenly she strode across to him. She attempted to snatch the paper away, he withheld it. With a huff she answered him, "Because I need a job. Turn around, shield your eyes, or get the heck out or we won't be talking about this at all!" His eyes narrowed, but he turned away. She went into the bedroom swearing she would render him a eunuch if he so much as twitched.

"Why are you updating your resume Sarah?" he asked. This was by far the most stubborn moment the two of them had shared since his return.

"Because I'm a young widow with a baby on the way," she explained hotly. She began pulling on her under garments.

He nearly spun around, but held him self. "You are not working in your condition."

"My condition?" she scoffed getting a blouse out of the closet. "There are women in China who give birth while working in the fields and get right back to it when they're done."

"Good for them, but last time I checked we didn't have any rice patties near by." Taking a deep breath he continued, "I don't want you working."

"Then by all means Jareth," she pulled on a khaki skirt. "give me a good alternative. I have bills to pay- electric, water, phone- oh yes, and a mortgage. Not to mention a very good doctor who is going to bring this baby into the world the best way possible. So," she snatched the paper from him. He turned to see her fully dressed. "unless you have a better idea, I've got some people to talk today." She left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

SUSPECIOUS MINDS

"Meep! Fash! To me now!"

Jareth stood in Sarah's bedroom waiting patiently for his two subjects to arrive. Out of the air two creatures fell gracelessly to the floor. They were completely disoriented. "Get up! Get up," he ordered. "I have a few things I need to discuss with you both."

The red haired Meep and the spectacle wearing Fash righted themselves and stood timidly before their king. "Sire?" they both asked.

"Our lady is in some trouble," Jareth explained leaning against the bed. "You, Fash and Meep, are two of my most intelligent and loyal subjects. Also the bravest- no other goblin broke the house rule."

"Guilty sire," admitted Meep rubbing a sore elbow. "When we heard that there was a possibility the lady was with child-,"

Jareth held up his hand to silence her. "I'm not looking for excuses. Thank goodness Sarah didn't wake up though. It's enough of a bother that her brother spotted you. Brave… though insubordinate," he added with a nod. "I need to know does Pinch still frequent that banking establishment next to the donut shop?"

Fash answered, "I believe so."

"Find out. Now," he looked at his two goblins. "Which one of you would like to live as a human for a few weeks and get to spend some time near our lady?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the past week Toby had been spending less time with his sister and more time at the library. The excuse he gave was he had some school research to do. His sister had smiled at him proudly and told him that it was more important for him to keep his grades up then spend every moment with her. He bit his lip feeling a tad guilty. Research was his agenda, but not for school.

His first day there the librarian had led him to the section of books he required. He now walked the familiar area looking for more information. After skimming through most of the books he quickly learned that most of the information was generalities. He checked the few that looked promising.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah pulled the box of Caramel DeLites out of the cupboard. Ten resumes, seven maybes, and three "not at this time"- that was all she had to show for her troubles. She ate a cookie. Every afternoon or evening she'd come home and Jareth would smile and hand her a cup of tea. No snide remarks or more insisting on her not working- just that smile and that tea. She crammed another cookie into her mouth. Such degrees of niceties made her just a tad suspicious of him. Nice, but suspicious.

"Hello sis!" called Toby from the foyer.

"Hi Toby! In the kitchen!" She took another cookie.

Toby came in. He hefted his backpack onto the counter. "Hey, can I have one?" he nodded towards the green box.

"Sure. Jareth seems to have an endless supply of them. How's the research going?"

"All right. I think I may need to go to the down town library though for more information."

"Internet not working out?"

"Nah, I need some kind of obscure information."

She put the box away. "What exactly are you researching?"

"Uh some history, legend stuff. You'd find it boring."

"What do you mean? I love stuff like that-,"

He suddenly jumped up. "Look I just stopped by to say hi. I got to go."

"Toby-,"

"Yep, see you later!" He picked up his backpack and made for the door. He stumbled into Jareth who was just coming in. "Excuse me Mr. Choblyn," he muttered and then ran out.

Jareth watched the boy go and then shook his head. "What spooked Toby?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"Don't know." She pulled a face puzzled by her brother. "All of the sudden he said he had to go. He hadn't been here for longer than five minutes. Say, do you have any objections to pizza for dinner?"

"So long as there no anchovies."

"Nope, just pineapple and ham."

"Ugh." He wasn't sure which thing he had a greater distaste for. "Better make it a half and half then."

She smiled and patted her stomach. "Where have you been today?"

"Oh here, there, and every where; had some issues to work out with a few subjects and then a dragon to slay, and a village to plunder." They exchanged amused glances. "You?"

She shrugged. "I held up a few banks demanding money."

"I take it," he paused approaching the subject with caution. He watched her flip open the Yellow Pages. "today was rather unsuccessful… again?" Her answer was to look down at her growing stomach and clear her throat. "Sarah." He went to her. She felt him put his arms around her from behind. "It is going to be alright." His voice was calm and even. "I'm here."

"Yeah, well, unless you have an extra treasure chest lying around with a bunch of gold and rubies inside, your presence alone won't solve my problems." She leaned against him feeling secure in his arms.

"I don't have any extra gold or rubies. Will silver and pearls suffice?" Her quiet laughter was pleasing to hear. "I would not have made demands about you not working, unless I had some sort of alternative plan of action."

"Jareth," she turned from him and leaned back against the counter. "I appreciate everything you've done- the emotional support and help with the baby's room. But financial help-,"

"Is well within my means," he told her. "and within the boundaries of your wish. You could very well ask me to do anything Sarah." He reached out to tuck hair behind her ear lingering near her face. "I'd do it, no matter what."

His hand on her cheek felt the same as his touch had in her shower dream; the same it had well over two years ago. It had only been two months since Will's passing and here she was falling all over Jareth. She touched his hand. "I know, and I'm trying not to take advantage of that."

"You're astoundingly strong willed Sarah," he complimented her with a crooked smile. He leaned close. "You're not taking from me. I'm… offering."

"Offering?" His tone and stance was a bit forthcoming. "Why do I have a feeling that we're not just talking about money any more?"

"Like I said: anything." He touched forehead to forehead with her.

Outside Toby lingered. Through the living room window he saw into the kitchen where his sister and Mr. Choblyn stood. Why didn't he just kiss her already? He rolled his eyes. Adults were so fickle. Something hissed and darted through the grass. Startled the boy fell away from the window nearly stumbling to the ground. He had to find out if his sister and Mr. Choblyn were safe, if the baby was safe. If goblins were about…unable to fathom the thought Toby hefted his backpack and turned to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

NIECE

"So are you going to find out the child's gender now or later?" asked Karen over the phone.

Sarah heaved a deep breath. According to Jareth she was having a girl, but she couldn't very well tell her stepmother that. "I don't know actually," she answered fiddling with her glass of orange juice. "I'm in my fourth month now- I could get an educated guess if I wanted to. I really don't know."

"I knew with Toby. I liked knowing." The woman's smile could be heard in her tone. "Want someone to go with you today?"

"I'm good: Mr. Choblyn is coming with me."

The tonal change was evident. "Oh, Mr. Choblyn. Just what are you about with him Sarah?" she asked after a brief pause.

"Karen we've had this conversation." She drank her juice.

"I know, I know. It's just… Sarah it's just that I don't know of very many handsome, eligible young men who would spend nine months caring for just a friend. I'm not trying to preach," she quickly added.

Sarah hated it when this topic came up with Karen. Either her stepmother was far too perceptive or Jareth's feelings were all too evident. She mumbled some sort of acknowledgement. "Would you feel better if I had Toby join us?" she offered.

Karen scoffed. "It's not a matter of trust Sarah. I would hate to see either of you, two very good hearted people, hurt. Besides," she went on a bit lighter. "he's gone with one of his friends from school to the down town library."

"Do you know what he's researching?"

"No quite honestly I don't. I'm just glad to see him studying so hard. Well, if you do decide to find out the baby's gender, please call me."

She smiled. "Absolutely."

Dr. Montgomery stood on the other side of the counter making notes on one of her patient's medical sheets. From where she was she could look through the receiving window at the desk to see who was coming in. She was expecting Sarah Williams. Absently she tapped her pen rapidly against the counter. Williams was a strong kid, no doubt, but… 'What a loss,' she thought. Montgomery herself was married to another doctor who practiced up at the local hospital- Dr. Peter Montgomery. She smiled. Life without Peter would be simply unbearable.

The front door opened, in came Sarah followed by a man. Montgomery knew there wasn't any way that he was her brother- there were no physical similarities and he was obviously older. She realized, as she watched them approach, that all of the hairs on her arm were standing on end. "Hello Sarah," she called out.

"Hi Dr. Montgomery!"

"Have a seat love, I'll be with you in a moment."

She side stepped enough so that she was no longer visible. The man with Sarah was simply gorgeous, nearly unearthly so. She watched as they sat together, the man holding her hand.

"Doctor, the ultrasound is ready," her assistant said.

"All right." She went to the adjoining door. "Well Sarah, if you're ready then so am I." He hadn't released her hand.

"Okay. Oh Dr. Montgomery this is Jareth Choblyn. Jareth, Elizabeth Montgomery."

"Choblyn? That's Welsh isn't it?"

"Yes," answered Jareth.

"Come on back then. So are you going to want to know the answer to the ultimate question today- boy or a girl?"

Jareth and Sarah exchanged smirks. "He thinks he already knows," explained Sarah as she got on the table.

"Really?"

"It's a girl," he replied with a nod. "No doubt at all."

For some reason Montgomery couldn't find a good enough reason to contradict him. She set about helping Sarah get situated.

Jareth watched the procedure with mild curiosity. He had never seen an ultrasound before. Pregnant fae women generally just knew what they were carrying, and if there was any doubt the local healer could usually determine it. He had known that Sarah was carrying a girl because…well because he just did. The doctor put a clear gel over Sarah's stomach. Her hand tightened around his. They watched the screen. "Here we go," said Montgomery maneuvering the sensor around. Jareth cocked his head to one side studying the black and white image on the screen. Sarah stole a glance at him and laughed softly. "Is that… is that the baby?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Choblyn- what we're seeing here is the baby's backside."

"She's so tiny." His awe was evident. "And what's that noise?"

Montgomery glanced at him amused. "That's the baby's heart beat." Her hand slid over her skin finding a new angle.

"Heart beat," he murmured.

"My, my, we've got a thumb sucker!" She froze the image, pulled out a mouse, and pointed. "So do we want an educated guess today?"

The two looked at each other. If Montgomery hadn't known better, she'd have thought Sarah was carrying Choblyn's child- the adoration was practically oozing from the man. Sarah smiled. "Is he right?" she asked.

"As far as I can tell- yes, you are having a girl."

"Merch!" he exclaimed softly and kissed her hand.

Toby's bike was against the side of the porch when they arrived home. Sarah was smiling uncontrollably. In her hand she carried the stills that Montgomery had printed. She was having a girl. Next to her Jareth seemed lost in his thoughts. "That was incredible," he said after he had parked in the driveway. He reached over and affectionately rubbed her stomach. Inside she called for her brother. At the door Jareth sneezed quite violently. "Bless you!" she said over her shoulder. "Toby!"

"Hey sis!" Toby put the book inside his backpack. "Mom said you had the ultrasound today. Did you find out what you're having?"

Jareth sneezed again.

"Well we now know for sure that it is definitely not an alien or a dog."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on- boy or a girl?"

She held up one of the stills. "Looks like a girl!"

He took the print from her. Turning it around in his hand he tried to see what indicated that the baby was a girl- it looked like an odd grey blob to him "Are you sure it's not an alien?" he asked.

She laughed. "Positive. Sheesh Jareth, are you alright?" she asked when he sneezed again. He nodded and went to get a tissue.

"Oh before I forget- someone from the bank called today while you were out." He handed her a piece of paper. "Someone named Carlisle Fashtastic."

"Fashtastic?" she read the message. "Sounds like a bad superhero name. Alright, I'll call the bank tomorrow. Right now I need to sit down, put my feet up, and snooze. Scoot over there." She sat down next to him and let her eyes close.

Toby sat there looking at his sister. He hoped the preventive measures he was taking were being put into place soon enough. What he had seen that night had been haunting him every time he closed his eyes. Goblins. And if what he had read in the book from the down town library was true, he had to do whatever it would take to protect not only his sister, but his little niece. The goblins could not take the baby.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CONFESSIONS

On Monday morning, feeling grumpy and incredibly pregnant, Sarah had Jareth drive her to the local bank. Mr. Fashtastic was a personal banker who had been put in charge of the Buchanan account following her husband's death. There were some concerns about her financial situation and he had asked her to come down to discuss them. The whole situation caused Sarah's stomach to be queasy. Jareth though suffering from a headache, held her hand.

Mr. Fashtastic was an oddly lean man with dainty spectacles balanced on the end of his long nose. His clothes were obviously tailored to fit his thin frame. "No need for concern, I assure you," he said as he took her hand. They went to a private cubicle. "Sit down, please. Allow me to offer our sincere condolences for your loss Mrs. Will- I mean, Buchanan. Dear me- I nearly called you by your maiden name!" He glanced nervously around.

"It's all right," she said with a slight smile. "And thank you."

He opened a folder across his desk. "Now to business I suppose. There has been some recent activity on your account that caught our attention."

"Oh?" She shifted uneasily in her chair. Jareth let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What sort of activity?" he asked for her.

The banker cleared his throat. "Given the circumstances we realize that friends and family generally give monies to help out, but an amount was recently transferred into your account that was rather large."

"How large?" Sarah asked warily.

"Several thousand." He pushed the opened folder across the desk and pointed. "Two thousand dollars to be exact." His finger indicated the dollar amount and the date it was transferred.

She whistled in disbelief.

"Like I said had it not have been for the amount, we wouldn't even have batted an eye."

Jareth scanned the sheet. "Someone was feeling generous."

"You can say that again!" Sarah remarked. "So… what now?"

Mt. Fashtastic drew the folder back. "There will be a lock placed on the dollar amount for thirty days. Provided that the two thousand is neither with drawn or added to, the money will become accessible to you after the thirty days. Now you can understand why I wanted you to come in. I didn't want to shock you over the phone."

"I appreciate it." She rose from her chair. "Thank you Mr. Fashtastic." Feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders she left the bank.

The benefactor remained anonymous. Over the next three months she received two more installments, two thousand each. The money exceeded her living expenses by far. Every time she would be called into the bank by Mr. Fashtastic and they would discuss the installment. By the third visit he had learned about her pregnancy and that she was having a girl. "I'll let you know when the shower is," she told him. "It's going to be like an open house affair, so you should definitely stop by." Without the worry of trying to find a job she concentrated on the baby's room. When Jareth wasn't sneezing his head off or suffering from a headache he helped her with the fine touches.

Standing in the middle of the baby's room Sarah surveyed their work. The soft yellow walls were cheery and complimented the pale blue flower pattern on the crib. She smiled. The touch of blue had been Jareth's idea. Things between them had been so smooth this go-around. Perhaps it was the fact that she was pregnant that stayed his usual antics. 'Hopefully it hasn't stayed anything else,' she thought. She ran her finger along the blue pattern. Having him with her was one of the most normal things she had ever experienced. Not normal like it had been with Will- safe, simple, and predictable. No more like comfortable, easy.

Jareth watched her unobserved from the doorway. Right now she was quite possibly the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He wondered how long this domestic bliss would last. After the baby's arrival, where would that leave them? He leaned against the frame. "Do you remember what I gave you on your twentieth birthday?" he asked.

She turned to him. Her twentieth birthday- they had exchanged flowers. "Sure I do," she replied. "it was a bouquet of Larkspur. They were beautiful."

"For a beautiful spirit," he said explaining the flowers meaning.

"Do you remember what I gave you that same night?" she then asked.

"Hydrangeas."

"For perseverance." She gave him a crooked good-natured grin. He laughed. The sounds made the baby move excitedly. Her hand was over her stomach. "Come here." She took his hand and placed it against her. "He's right here," she said to the baby.

Against his hand he felt the baby push. "Well hello there!"

"She likes hearing you talk." She looked up at him: his eyes were bright as he stood still feeling the movement. "Would, would you still give me the same flowers now?"

He looked at her. "Yes. Though I may have to include some Holly now."

"Holly…ah, yes 'domestic happiness.' We'll see if you still have those sentiments after changing the baby's first diaper."

His hand moved over her, rubbing affectionately. "What about you- same?"

She glanced awkwardly away. "I think I may have to include a red tulip."

His hand stilled. "Are you saying that to give me hope?"

Some how she found the courage to look at him again. "I'm saying it because… it should have been said a long time ago. Maybe we've messed up; maybe I made some wrong choices- I don't necessarily regret anything though. That is except," she paused putting her hand over his. "I regret hurting you."

He softly said her name and pulled her against him.

"When you disappeared for two years, I missed you," she went on, getting emotional. "There were so many times I almost wished for you to come back, but… but I honestly thought you wouldn't want to. Then when Will died, I was just so angry at myself, at what you had said-," her voice chocked.

For a moment he just held her. Over the past years he had done just so on innumerable occasions: just held her. Their bodies leaned together. "There, there, easy now," he spoke into her hair. She felt his long fingers move over her head in caressing strokes. "As if I had no hand in how past events played out. I challenged you, dared you even to prove me wrong, and when you did try to live like a human, I still persisted. What twisted people we are Sarah- we push the other away hoping that we can fall on each other." She moved to look at him. He held her face, wiping at her tears. "I want nothing more than to take care of you and this baby, if you will let me."

She sniffed. "I want more than that. I want you to love us; to love me."

"Done." He kissed her forehead. "All I ask is that you love me in return."

She gripped his arms, holding onto him. "Done."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

TWO YEARS AGO

Sarah looked at her self in the full-length oval mirror. She fingered the white material and then adjusted the straps over her shoulders. In a half hour she was going to walk out of the room, down an isle, and marry Will. Safe, normal, predictable Will, who promised to never make her mad or move her away from her family. Will who loved her without complications. She re-settled the veil on the crown of her head.

For a few moments she considered touching the glass and calling on her friends. Ever since the night Will had proposed, they had all been scarce, including Jareth. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I can do this," she whispered to her self. "I am human, I can live like a human." She opened them. In the mirror's reflection Jareth stood a ways back. "Jareth," she exclaimed surprised. She turned around. "I didn't think you would make an appearance today."

"I didn't want to," he replied flatly. He saw her look down awkwardly. "You look lovely," he then added.

"Thank you."

"I suppose I should be wishing you happiness and health," he went on approaching her. "Unfortunately I cannot. Sarah you mustn't marry him."

"Jareth, please, don't do this," she snapped. She glanced towards the door: outside someone laughed. "If you love me at all you will wish me happiness or… be gone."

"It is because I love you that I tell you this. You mustn't- you will not be happy."

"Since when were you prophetic?"

He bit the inside of his lip. She saw his struggle. "Do not mock me Sarah," he warned. "I am here out of concern for you, not myself. You marry this day, to this man, and within two years you will experience anguish that will rip at your soul."

She realized her hands were balled into tight fists. "Are you threatening me?"

"Warning you. I'm not the only fae to walk the Underground- I have been informed of your future."

That statement made her falter. She knew of fae that could divine, that had prophetic abilities- what if what he was saying was true? 'Or it could be a trick,' she thought. 'He absolutely hates the fact that I am marrying Will; hates the fact that I turned him down.'

"Leave Jareth," she stubbornly said turning away from him.

He winced. "You will do this thing?"

"Yes."

"You will marry him despite my warning?"

"Yes, I will." He was quiet. She looked back over her shoulder. "I will live a normal life."

"Normal?" he scoffed. She glared at him, daring him to challenge her decision. "Then this is goodbye," he informed her. "I will not stand by and watch while you choose this fate. You are choosing pain, an emotion I cannot bear to see you with."

"How chivalrous of you," she bit out. Looking away again she took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye then Jareth."

He reached out his hand, his long fingers barely touching her veil. "Goodbye Sarah," he whispered. When she looked again, he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

A SLIGHT PROBLEM

In the darkness Sarah studied the ceiling. The memory of his goodbye on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life still stung. She heaved a deep breath. Her emotions could so easily get out of hand these days: she didn't want to start crying not now. Next to her she felt his fingers interlock with hers. No not now, when she had so much to be thankful for. She had absolutely no idea how this was going to work out, or how well her family would take the news, or where they were going to live- none of it mattered so long as he stayed with her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her.

She smiled. "A little bit of everything." She turned her head searching in the dark for his face. "I was thinking that I'm glad you persevered all these years."

She could hear his smirk in his response, "I am perversely obsessive."

"I was thinking more along the lines of dedicated, loyal; a true friend."

"Friend," he repeated thoughtfully. His long fingers caressed her cheek. "I've dreamed of the day of becoming more than just a friend." He rolled onto this side, leaning over her. "Sarah there is something that I have been wanting to do."

She felt her cheeks blush. Here they were laying on her bed, professing loving thoughts, her under the covers, him on top of them. "Jareth," she said gently. She touched his face. "Not now. I can't. It would be too weird-,"

"No. No, my love that is not what I was referring to." He smiled at her running one of his long fingers along her jaw. "The same rules apply: I will not touch you until you are mine."

"That could mean several more months of waiting. Are you able to wait that long?"

"What's another four to six months to a man who has been waiting for twelve years?" he countered. "I want you, I will not lie about that, but… I can and will wait. Allow me one small thing though."

"What?"

"A kiss."

It felt as if the baby and her heart leapt simultaneously. It had been several years since they had shared a kiss. She would be a rotten liar to say she didn't want him to kiss her. Such thoughts had been in the back of her mind since his return. It had always tingled before.

"Sarah," he said her name almost scolding. "I have been very generous, what with the helping, the driving and the wish granting, do not deny me this one request."

She sort of giggled. "No, I would not. I was just remembering how it felt to kiss you. It," she paused suddenly feeling a bit self-aware. "Your lips always tingled."

He leaned close to her face. "And you always tasted like strawberries and sugar." Taking her face in his hands he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back, he hummed approvingly. "How I've missed that." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him against her.

An hour must have ticked by. They lay there quietly talking. He told her that come the spring he could have a lavish nursery ready at the castle, with as much yellow or blue as she could possibly want. At that time the gardens would be in full bloom as well. Granted the baby would not be born yet, but he wanted to be ready. She told him that before he whisked her away like a knight rescuing the damsel in distress, they had to consider what to do with Toby. The relationship with her brother was just too close for her to up and leave him without an explanation. Of course she wanted to be with him wherever he was, including the Underground, but she had responsibilities here as well.

It was pleasantly warm against him. Her eyes were closed as she lay there enjoying the sensation. She felt the bed move and then a rush of cooler air. Opening her eyes she saw him moving away from her. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

He looked back at her. "I never stay the whole night."

She regarded him for a moment. "Stay. If it's a matter of pajamas I'm sure I could find something for you to wear." He laughed quietly. "Stay," she said again.

"Alright, I'll stay. Be right back." He left the bed and moved into the bathroom. When he came out he had altered his clothes to linen shorts and a night shirt. "Underground night clothes are just so much more comfortable," he commented walking around the bed.

Sarah eyes now adjusted to the dark took him in. "And sexier," she said under her breath. She pulled the blankets back for him. He crawled in next to her and lay down. Sighing contentedly she let her self relax again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." They fell asleep.

He woke up before her. Morning was well enough along. Lying there he looked at her, hair tussled, clothes rumpled, looking incredibly pregnant, and thought to himself that he was the luckiest man alive. She stirred. "Good morning." He kissed her cheek and then leaned over to kiss her stomach. She smiled- waking up with him was oddly delightful. Saying something about breakfast, he stretched and got out of the bed. She watched him leave the room.

He was down the hall and about to pass into the kitchen when it happened: it felt like someone had knocked him over the head. He stumbled against the wall. Slightly dazed he glanced around. There was no one about. He rubbed his head. 'What in the name of all that's pure and holy!' he thought. There were very few things that could actually daze a fae. Hesitantly he took another step forward, edging the wall to pass into the kitchen. Feeling dizzy he made it to a chair to sit down. If someone was using charms against him… 'Who?' he thought. He heard Sarah moving about. Taking a deep breath he got to his feet. He couldn't worry her. He was going to have to employ someone from the Underground with a good sense of smell and a sharp eye to help sort this one out.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

VERVAIN AND IRON

Toby looked at the bottle in his hand. He had been hesitant to use it at first- the smell alone would surely alert his sister. Of course he had done a fair amount of research prior to purchasing the tincture, but dealing with the fae always proved to be tricky. Or at least that is what the books he had read told him and of course what his sister had told him. With resolve he had squeezed off a few drops into the potted plant near the front door. A few days later, he had dropped a tissue soaked with the stuff behind a piece of furniture near the kitchen. He ran his thumb over the label: vervain. Thus far he had not spotted any new goblins.

He parked and secured his bike outside the library and went in. Last week he had put a book on hold, a book that dealt with goblins specifically. It had actually been transferred from one of the neighboring cities' collections. Mr. Willbark greeted him at the reference desk. "Hello young sir," he said with a smile. "Here for the book?"

"Yes Mr. Willbark, thank you. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. These creatures of the Underground have become something of an interest to you as of late- I do hope you haven't brought the scorn of Puck upon your good name?"

Toby cleared his throat. "I should hope not. Actually, I almost think Puck would be more bearable than goblins."

Mr. Willbark regarded him with concern. "Careful young sir. They are all creatures of lore and each is known for their own mischief and illusions, as well as their own brand of wisdom. Make sure they mean you harm."

He lifted the book. "That's why I got this." He wandered away to find a secluded table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bank was very quiet today. Fash resettled his spectacles and made a small adjustment to a stack of papers on his desk. The note, that had arrived this morning, lay smoothly folded over beside the papers. He glanced at the clock. The distance to the neighbor-hood park was a brisk fifteen-minute walk: he needed to leave in the next minute to be on time. He stood and walked around his cubicle wall to the banker next to him. "Ms. Elaine, could you cover any walk-ins that might show up in the next forty-five minutes? I need some air and I think I'll take my lunch early."

"Absolutely Mr. Fashtastic- it's so slow today. Have a good break!" She smiled.

"Thank you." He retrieved his suit jacket and exited the building.

There were things about being a human that Fash decidedly liked. The most prominent being the ability to move freely about in the Aboveground- no one gawked or screamed in terror. That and the great fashion he could indulge in made the experience simply lovely. He crossed the street moving towards the park. Of course there were things he didn't care for: human food for starters.

He reached the park and began cutting across it heading north. He found the large playground and then the bench occupied by his master. He sat down. "Sire," he greeted him with a nod.

"Fash." The king crossed his legs and leaned back casually. "How fairs the banking business?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Things running smoothly?"

"Good and anonymous sire."

"And the human life- how does it fair?"

He smiled fingering the lapel on his jacket. "Lovely, though I have a complaint or two against human food, particularly macaroni and cheese."

Jareth grinned. "I will have to send you some boiled cabbage or mutton to tide you over."

"It would be most appreciated sire. Though I have since discovered cappuccinos and those are tasty." There was a moment of silence. Children on the playground laughed and hollered at each other. Both of them admired the scene with open amusement. Fash cleared his throat and spoke, "Surely my lord has not asked me to meet with him merely to discuss trifles?"

"Indeed Fash I have not. Are you coming to the baby shower this coming Friday evening?"

"The Lady Sarah has extended an invitation to me- yes. Is she well?"

"Our lady is in good health: nearly thirty weeks along now. It is good for you to come to the party. You shall bring a guest: a Miss Meepry."

"Meepry? Sire, are you going to be bringing Meep to the mortal plain?"

"I am. Someone has tampered with our lady's house."

He adjusted his spectacles. "Tampered sire?"

Jareth looked at his subject, concern showing on his features. He related the morning's incident to him. "I cannot pin-point what it is though. Meep has an excellent sense of smell."

"You know sire there is another who smells even better."

"Really? Who?"

Fash hesitated at first. "Well," he paused. "It's Hoggle sire."

Jareth scoffed. "The little scab? You honestly think that there would be any possibility of me seeking help from ol'Hoggsbreath? I think not."

"He is better than Meep," Fash ventured. "It was merely a suggestion sire. Of course I shall bring, Miss Meepry to the gathering if you wish."

"I do."

"Very well sire."

Jareth looked up at the sky and studied the position of the sun. "Our lady shall be returning home soon, I must away to be with her. When you get home to your little apartment tonight Fash you will find some Underground delicacies waiting for you." He stood up. "Good day Mr. Fashtastic."

"Thank you sire." He stood as well. "Good day Mr. Choblyn."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toby felt the weight of the bag on his arm. The book had been most helpful- he had read nearly half of it while at the library. Mr. Willbark one last time admonished him to be careful- "Their ways are not our ways," he said gently. After leaving the library he had ridden to the local jewelry/gift shop and found what he was looking for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"All most thirty weeks," she said smiling at her neighbor. The woman from across the street smiled broadly and uninvited, reached out to pat her stomach. It never ceased to amaze Sarah how people often treated her enlarged stomach as community property, rubbing, patting, or talking to it at will.

"Perfectly lovely!" said the woman and she moved into the living room to mingle.

Coming out of the kitchen Jareth, carrying glasses of iced tea, sneezed intensely and shook his head. Sarah laughed lightly as he balanced the full glasses and avoided sneezing into either one of them. "Talent," she murmured to him as he handed her a glass.

He scrunched his nose. "Annoying," he said and then added with a smirk, "Apparently I've developed an allergy to you my dear."

"Live with it," she countered before sipping her tea.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said. At the door he sneezed again. With a frustrated sigh he opened the door. "Mr. Fashtastic!" he exclaimed loudly. "So good of you to drop by."

The banker stood grinning. "My pleasure. I-," he abruptly stopped and sneezed. Adjusting his spectacles he said, "Excuse me. Mrs. Buchanan! Don't you look lovely!"

Sarah was at Jareth's side. "Mr. Fashtastic, I'm so glad you could stop by."

"I wouldn't have missed the occasion. Please allow me to introduce a good friend of mine, a Miss Meepry."

Standing with him was a little woman with wild pixie cut hair that was flaming red. In her hands she held a box wrapped in silver paper. "Mrs. Buchanan," she said. "it is wonderful to meet you."

Sarah smiled. "Likewise. Please come in." Once through the door Jareth and the two new comers all sneezed simultaneously. Miss Meepry's eyes shot open in alarm. "Dear me," began Sarah. "Can I get anyone a tissue?"

Mr. Fashtastic retrieved his handkerchief and handed it to his companion. "We are alright I think. Now," he began as tucked the cloth back in place. "Miss Meepry and I come bearing gifts."

"For the little one."

"How perfectly lovely." Sarah accepted the gift. The door bell rang again. "Jareth, would you see that they get something to drink? I'll get the door." She tucked the gift in with the others that had arrived and returned to the door.

The banker, the guest, and the co-host all exchanged glances. Jareth walked towards the kitchen, bracing himself for the sneeze and dizzy spell that would hit all three of them. He glanced back at Meep: her nose was already twitching.

Twenty minutes ticked by during which more guests came and went. Jareth from his place next to Sarah observed candidly his subjects as they moved about the small house, one minute sneezing the next speaking quietly together. Toby arrived with Karen and Robert- their gift was placed unnoticed among the others with Toby's extra addition securely tied to the ribbon. When the last guest left with their last well wishes, Meep subtly shook her head and left with Fash.

Sarah was exhausted. By eight that evening she was all ready in bed. Jareth quietly left the room, whispered a sound barrier over the door, and went out to the living room. He took a deep cleansing breath and exhaled slowly- in his heart he knew what he was ultimately going to have to do and it irritated him. "Meep! Fash! To me!" he called out. The two appeared: Fash licking something from his fingers. Jareth cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sire." He retrieved his handkerchief. "Oh, but that mutton is divine!"

Amused Jareth smiled and then turned his attention to Meep. "Well?" he asked.

She scratched her red hair. "I simply don't know sire. I can smell it, even figure the proximity of where it is, but as to what-," she shrugged.

"Blast!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure of yourself?"

"Very sire. Whatever it is we are all allergic to- it is meant to repel us."

Jareth shifted between feet. "Fash… go fetch Hoggle." His subject bowed and vanished. When he reappeared he held the arm of a gnarled dwarf who looked very agitated. The two of them were arguing. Jareth massaged his forehead.

"I told you no!" proclaimed Hoggle stamping his foot and waving his free arm.

Fash dodged the flying arm and slapped at it defensively. "You haven't got a choice! Be still you dirty ol'man in your out of date clothes!"

"Poof!" he retorted.

"Grump!"

Jareth sighed exasperated. "Enough!" he ordered. The two went still. "Such behavior! Hoggle," he nodded a greeting towards the dwarf.

"Your majesty," he grumbled in response. "What do you want?"

"Mind your self Hoggsbreath or you won't find out where you are. I have need of your nose."

"Need? My nose? Where am I?"

"In our lady's house," explained Fash straightening his jacket.

"The Lady Sarah?" He went wide eyed. "Why? What has happened? Is she in danger?"

"She's pregnant," stated Meep calmly.

The dwarf turned towards the king. "You!" he nearly screeched pointing accusingly at Jareth. "How dare you! She's married!" He huffed angrily.

"Done with your tantrum?" asked Jareth cocking an eyebrow. "I shall explain matters to you if you are. Very well," he continued as the dwarf stood silent. "She is with the child of her former husband."

The dwarf stammered, "Home wrecker-,"

"Shut up and listen! Her husband passed away when she was three months pregnant. She wished me to be here." The two glared at each other. "Why is it so beyond your reasoning that Sarah actually desires me? I have been nothing but a gentleman."

"It is true," said Fash. "Excellent behavior."

"Commendable actually," chimed in Meep.

Hoggle was openly reluctant to give the king any credit. After the peach, the ballroom, the taunting, her wedding day…. He sighed. "All right then, why do you need me?" he asked.

"More to the point I need your nose. Someone has tampered with the house, placing some sort of fae repellent about. I need you to sniff it out."

"Why should I?"

"Well for one all the smell does is confuse my senses; Meep cannot pin point it out, and thirdly whoever means one of us harm could very well mean our lady harm. Surely some where in that gnarled little heart of yours you can find compassion for Sarah?"

The dwarf glanced about the room. "Stand back," he said. "Your scent will taint the repellent." He began to move around the house.

It didn't take long. He was first drawn to the side table next to the entrance to the kitchen. Making something like a gagging sound he reached behind it. He held up a crumpled tissue. "Whew!" he exclaimed shaking his head. "Vervain! This will need to be burned." He took it to the kitchen and tossed it in the sink. Coming back out into the living room, he sniffed again. He furrowed his brow. With a few more sniffs he approached the gift table. "Something's not right here," he said examining the boxes and bags.

"Sire," said Fash. "No one sneezed when passing by the gift table."

"No," said Hoggle zoning in on one small gift. "And you very well wouldn't. We don't sneeze around iron."

Jareth was behind him, concerned. "What?" He looked over the dwarf's shoulder. "The Seven Graces preserve us."

A small box was tucked back among the gifts. Tied to the ribbon was a delicate bracelet with intricate carvings. Even from this safe distance Jareth could feel his eyes burning as could Hoggle.

"Well," began the dwarf. "what do we do with it? None of us dare touch it."

"No. Velvet acts as a temporary buffer. Hoggle go sniff things out by the front door- all three of us sneezed over there. I'll see to this." The dwarf moved away. Jareth clapped his hands and a dark purple velvet pouch appeared.

"Careful sire," admonished Meep.

He untied the ribbon and the bracelet tumbled to the table. Clenching his teeth he hooked his finger, drew the item into the bag, and pulled it closed. He hissed in pain. A small burn mark marred the skin on his finger. Vervain and iron: someone did not like the fae.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

PROGRESS

Toby sat at a table in the library: alone and brooding. The book in front of him stared back at as if taunting him to say, "The answer you're looking for is right in front of you if you could only see it." He sighed. Two days prior he had been over to his sister's house. The vervain soaked tissue was gone and the house plant by the front door had died. Stranger yet was that Sarah had no recollection of there being any baby bracelet tied to her family's gift. Thinking maybe it had slipped off he had checked around where the gifts had been kept- nothing.

He leaned over the book again. What was he missing?

According to the book the goblins had only one purpose in taking children: to eat them. Sarah had always told him to be cautious with the creatures of the Fae Realm, but he hadn't realized it meant life or death. Of course then there was the ultimate puzzlement: why Sarah? What had she done to attract goblins? Of course, had she done anything? Goblins took because they wanted.

"Well then young Master Toby- what weight is on your shoulders today?" Mr. Willbark sat down next to him. He removed his glasses and wearily rubbed an eye.

Toby nudged the book away. "Just… same old, same old," he replied.

"Same old, same old," the old man repeated. He surveyed the collection of reading material. "Perhaps for you an obsessive streak for the fae and their cohorts is normal, but I would wager the vast majority of teenage boys would rather be reading manga or looking at scantily clad women insisting it's for a research for biology class." He paused leaning on the table. "Care to have someone to confide in young master?"

Toby shifted in his chair. It would help to have someone to discuss things with, but… ghads, he was going to sound crazy. "Mr. Willbark… do you believe?"

"Be more specific Toby."

His eyes indicated the book. "In," he hesitated. "Do you believe in the fae?"

The old desk clerk carefully considered his reply. "I believe in a good many things Toby. The fae specifically- yes. Having observed you over the last few months I think it would be safe to say that you do as well."

"My sister taught me about fairies, pixies, dwarfs, and goblins." Mr. Willbark made a noise that sounded intrigued. "She taught me to be wary of their ways."

"Of all of them?"

"Goblins especially. She instilled in me a healthy respect for them."

"Respect? Or fear young master?"

The young boy sighed. "Fear." He paused and glanced nervously around. Leaning on the table, he drew near to the desk clerk. "I think she may have had a bad run in with one."

Concern was obvious on Willbark's face. "And how does this concern you?"

He glanced around again. "Mr. Willbark what I am going to tell you is going to sound positively insane, but you say you believe, so here goes. I saw two goblins at my sister's house. It was for a very brief moment, but we looked right at one another and then they were gone. My sister is pregnant Mr. Willbark!"

"There, there calm down now. It is true that goblins prefer children and have been known to take them, but it is unusual for them to wait around for a woman to deliver. When they take, it is quick: in and out. Are you sure they were there in regards to your sister?"

The boy's agitation returned. "Holy crap- you think they were there waiting for me?"

"No. You are far too old to be of interest to goblins. That is unless someone wished you away," he added thoughtfully. He seemed to study the top of the table.

"Wished? I've read about fairies taking wished away children, but goblins?"

"It is the same concept. When it comes to dealings with fae and humans, wishes work the same. They take the unwanted from us. The bargaining chips may vary, but the principle is the same."

"But," Toby furrowed his brow. "But Sarah wants her baby."

Mr. Willbark leaned back in his chair. "Is there anyone who doesn't?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth stood in the kitchen. Waving his hand he called forth a special knife so he could slice the peach on the counter. He needed to concentrate, to ground himself; eating a comfort food would help. He began to slice as Sarah came in. Glancing up at her he smiled. She was nearing thirty-seven weeks; closer to the time he could take her home.

He took a slice and bit into it. He would rather take her home safely at that. The tissue had been burned- its ashes rinsed down the sink- and the plant reluctantly had been smitten- it had shriveled and been thrown away. The metal baby bracelet had been a slightly bigger problem. With help from Fash and Hoggle a hole had been dug in the back yard, the velvet pouch complete with trinket, had been buried and a protective charm placed over it.

He took another slice.

"Jareth?" came Sarah's voice. She was holding out a shopping bag filled with some children's books. "Could you take this to the baby's room please? I'll start something for dinner."

Setting the peach aside, he took the bag, and headed towards the hall. He mused over theories, possible baby names, and how good pot roast sounded for dinner as he walked. Looking around he realized that he was in Sarah's bedroom. What had he been doing? Oh yes, the books, he remembered. He walked out of the bedroom. In the next moment he was walking back into the kitchen. He paused once more feeling puzzled.

"Jareth?"

He saw the books. Sarah had asked him to take the books to the baby's room. Twice now he had ended up in a different room.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked again.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" She was at his side.

This was getting ridiculous. Why couldn't he just go to the baby's room? He looked at Sarah. "I," he paused. He shook his head. "What- what did you do today? Humor me," he encouraged.

"Nothing much. Toby came over and we rearranged some of the furniture in the baby's room to make space for the book shelf."

"No one else came over today?"

She rubbed her stomach. "No. Jareth what is it?"

He sat the bag down. Taking her hand he said, "I need to tell you something."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

ELEVEN YEARS AGO

Sarah quietly closed the door on her parent's room. Inside the room Toby slept sound and safe. Cradling the story book to her chest, she moved down the hall to her own room. With a sigh she leaned against her door. Feeling an awkward mixture of emotions she went to her window seat and sat down. Outside the full moon was rising.

For a year now she had been in a constant struggle. All right she was doing well in school. All right she was getting along better with her stepmother. All right she had her brother safely back. All right she had successfully out witted a powerful fae king. She looked at the book in her lap. With so much going for her why did she feel like something was missing?

She looked at the book in her lap- A Field Guide for the Common Pixies, Goblins, and Other Mischievous Creatures. She was determined to not let her brother make the same mistakes she had, nor was she willing to repeat any past mistakes. Getting up she put the book away on her book shelf. Of course there were still things that were unclear. Maybe just a moment with one of them wouldn't hurt; just to ask a few questions. She could hear Hoggle's scoff and see him rolling her eyes. No her friends would be hesitant.

"I wish…" her voice trailed. "Like he'd even come." She turned around and gasped.

He sat there on her window seat with his legs casually crossed. He wore the same black, armor like attire as he had that night they had first met. In the faint glow from the moon she could see the glint of the sickle moon pendant. She couldn't see his face though. Now instead of hearing Hoggle's scoff, she heard his panicked proclamation, "I'm a coward and Jareth's scares me!" She felt frightened by his sudden appearance.

"You called?" he asked flatly.

"No I didn't," she retorted hastily.

He blew air out his nose. "Wish retracting is an awfully bad habit Sarah."

"Well… I mean, I didn't actually say it out loud," she explained.

"As well as very annoying," he added.

She kept her distance. "I didn't think you would respond."

"Why ever not?"

"Well after everything…"

"Ah."

Pause.

She said quietly, "I didn't think you would want to."

"I don't have a choice Sarah. Remember- I gave you certain powers and they cannot be revoked or denied."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Now," he uncrossed his legs and leaned back in the seat. "What can I do for you?"

His new sitting position just put him more in shadow. She honestly thought it would be easier to talk with him if she could see his face. "Mind if I turn the light on first?" she asked.

"Why? Do you have something against the moon light?"

"Well no."

The pauses were beginning to feel awkward.

"Come here," he finally said. "Sit down."

She did keeping to the far side of the seat. "Are you going to turn me in to a toad or something?"

He humphed. "No. I think I would rather fancy turning you into a cat- they're far more affectionate you know."

"I'm sorry," she said. He turned to look at her- the moon hit the right side of his face. She glanced and then looked away. "I hope that there wasn't any permanent damage done."

He looked away. "Nothing that can't go away over time."

"Why did you give these 'powers' to me in the first place Jareth?" she ventured to ask.

It was his turn to avoid looking at her. "You deserved them," was his answer. "Any mortal who believes with the sincerity that you do deserves to experience our power."

She puzzled over his response. "But I didn't ask for them."

In the shallow darkness she could see his smirk. "Consider it part of my over flowing generosity."

"Ah yes," she smirked as well. "I had forgotten about your generous nature."

They both found themselves laughing quietly.

He asked, "Is this really why you wanted me here tonight?"

She leaned back against the window. "Yes. I think it is."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

CONFRONTATION

Sarah sat alone on the edge of her bed, absently rubbing her stomach. The last week had been one of odd experiments with Jareth coming and going at random intervals. In order for him to have entered the nursery again she had to hold his hand and literally lead him into the room. He had to reacquaint himself with every corner before he was able to go in on his own. It bothered them both greatly. Then there was the vervain to consider. She took a deep breath and sighed.

While he made visits to the Underground gleaning information, trying to understand what was happening she was left feeling a bit useless. Surely there was something she could do to help the situation. Powerless was not a feeling she welcomed. She was Sarah Williams- she had run a labyrinth, saved her brother; survived the death of her husband, and found love again- she did not sit idly by. The baby moved against her. They did not sit idly by.

_I gave you certain powers and they cannot be revoked or denied._

Maybe there was something she could do. Maybe she could help Jareth. She glanced around the darkening bedroom. If she understood anything about Jareth, it was certain his loyal subject were close at hand, probably had been since day one. Silent watchers. She stood up and clicked on a lamp. "Goblins- to me!" she ordered quietly.

The room was still. Then there was a sound like air escaping. Two miss-shaped figures poked their heads around the corner of the bed. "Hello my lady!" called one that was wearing dainty spectacles.

Sarah's brow furrowed. "Fashtastic?" she asked. The other goblin became more visible as well- it had a bright red hair. "Meepery?" It was almost an instinctual knowledge.

The two goblins exchanged glances. "Oh he's not going to be happy about this," murmured Meep.

"We do both of their biddings," countered Fash gently. He looked at Sarah. "It's actually just Fash and Meep my lady."

"You," she paused processing the information. "You were playing at being human?"

"We had to," said Meep. "There were things that needed to be done that were far easier to accomplish as human."

Fash cleared his throat. "What is your desire my lady?"

What exactly had she intended to ask them? Now that they were here, now that she knew they had been parading as humans… Things seemed even more confusing. "Do you know about the recent events?" They glanced at each other. "You know, about the vervain?"

"Yes my lady," said Meep. "I was made human so I could sniff out the house."

"So do you know who put it there?"

She shook her head. "No."

Fash went on, "We've been working with our king to try to determine that, which is why we were returned to our goblin form. There are places that are easier for a goblin to move."

"So is smelling your specialty Meep?" Sarah then asked.

"I can distinguish almost any smell," was the proud reply.

Sarah considered this. "Can you tell me then who has been around the house?"

"Inside or outside?"

"Both."

"Allow me a moment." Meep turned and began to move about the house.

Sarah followed her. The goblin moved down the hall pausing at the baby's room and the bathroom. "Lady and king," she murmured. Sniff, sniff. "I smell another male- young and related to lady." Sniff, sniff. Her nose twitched. "Must be brother." She was in the living room now. Sarah gave her space and lingered in the hall. Fash stood with her. Meep began to list off various people who had been about during the shower. "All of their scents are weak though. Old." Sniff, sniff. "I smell your parents. Toby, your brother, is still quite strong. Hoggle's scent is still about."

Fash scoffed.

"Hoggle?" asked Sarah. "Why is his scent here?"

"Hoggle's nose is even better than Meep's," explained Fash.

Hoggle had been employed for help? _Wonders never cease,_ she thought with a smirk visualizing the butting of wills that had to have taken place between the dwarf and the king. Meep had disappeared to check the perimeter of the house.

"Your brother lingers frequently on the porch," she reported when she reappeared. She turned her nose towards the front door. "He lingers here too."

"Is there anyone's scent that you don't recognize?"

Meep shook her head.

"Good job Meep," praised Fash.

Sarah worried the inside of her lip. Then who had left the anti-charms?

"My lady?"

"Yes Meep?"

The little goblin was starring at a space between the floor and the front door. "Does your brother know he was once a wished away child?"

Awkwardly Sarah cleared her throat. "No, not really. Why should that matter?"

Meep went to the spot she had been starring at and stood. "Here. The smell of vervain and Toby become one." Sarah felt her breath catch.

She needed to sit down. The baby had not liked the new information either: she had stretched forcefully. Sarah held her stomach and sat down in the kitchen wincing. What had her brother done? Was she in part to blame for never explaining things to him? The baby stretched again. "Easy girly," she told her stomach. "You're making it hard for mom to think." Meep and Fash regarded her with concern. "Could you two get me some water please?" she asked them. Using magic the two goblins popped around her kitchen, retrieving a glass from the cupboard and turning on the faucet. Sarah drank the water, hoping it would calm her. Technically her brother owed Jareth his life! She gasped and gripped her knees. That was not just the baby stretching. She didn't notice Fash disappearing from the kitchen.

Jareth was kneeling in front of her, stroking her cheek. "Sarah, what is it?" he was asking. She was bent over, straining. "Fash came for me. What is it?"

Breathing deep, she altered her grip from her knees to his arm. "Probably just Braxton Hicks," she stammered.

He repeated the word not understanding. "What are those? Darling you're in pain!"

"False labor pains," she explained. The pain was easing up now. She took a deep breath, slowly sitting up straighter. Looking up at his face she saw his brow creased with worry. He hadn't altered his clothes yet- he was wearing some of his Underground attire, complete with cape. "I'm alright," she told him.

"Are you sure? You should lie down. Let me help you to the couch."

He had his arms around her, ready to carry her if she faltered one step. The front door opened.

"Sarah!"

Her eyes bulged. "It's Toby!" She tried to tell Jareth to change his clothes, leave, to make his subjects vanish, but the words wouldn't come together. She heard her brother gasp. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Keeping one arm around Sarah, Jareth swept his cape out, making his subjects invisible in a blink. "Toby," he tried to address the boy evenly. "Let us explain things to you."

Toby's mouth was agape and his eyes held a fire that was unsettling. He stared at Jareth.

"Just let me talk with you."

"Let her go." The boy's voice was like ice.

Sarah swayed. "Toby you don't understand."

"I said let her go!" he yelled. He swung his backpack around and yanked on the zipper.

"Toby!" boomed Jareth's voice.

Sarah's hand gripped his arm as another wave of pain shook her.

The boy moved fast. Jareth saw the flash of metal and turned so that Sarah was back in the chair and his body was angled to deflect. The air burned his nostrils and eyes. Toby was coming at him with iron in the shape of a small blade. He caught the boy's arm.

"You can't have her!" Toby yelled at him.

There was a moment of horrible confusion: Toby's elbow connected with Jareth's rib cage and the two of them spun together. Sarah was finding it hard to catch her breath. The small dagger grazed Jareth's arm. He cried out in pain and stumbled away from her brother, clutching the spot. The baby made an odd movement deep within her. The look on her brother's face was near manic. Nearly toppling the chair she fell to her knees while reaching for her brother's leg. She held tight to the fabric of his pants. "No!" she screamed at him. Tears stung her eyes. "No Toby!"

Feeling his sister's pull Toby stood still, standing in almost a crouch. The blade slightly smoked in his hand. "You evil, baby stealing sonofa-!"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

Jareth was against the far wall, looking pale white. The spot on his arm that had been touched also smoked. He took a deep breath. Through gritted teeth he said, "Get your sister to her feet."

The boy challenged him. "Not until you're dwelt with. You think I don't know what you want? You think I don't know what you are?"

Pushing against the wall, Jareth attempted to stand up straighter. "I said get your sister to her feet. She is with child and her safety is the utmost importance. Now!"

His sister's heavy breathing registered in his mind. He glanced down at her- she was sweating and nearly trembling.

"Toby… please…," she begged quietly.

"You've charmed her, but not me," stated Toby darkly. "I stand here between you both until you're gone!"

"I can't leave!" Jareth yelled back. He took another deep breath. His arm burned horribly. "She's holding me here. Now stop acting foolish and put that unholy thing away so we can help your sister."

"Help?" he repeated. His hand shook in his anger. "Help you to get this baby? Never! You're the one that's unholy! Sarah- send him away!"

His sister was quiet. One of her hands was against her stomach.

"Sarah!" he called to her. "Send him away! Sarah?" He looked down. Something was not right. Both of her hands were clutching her stomach and she sounded like she was hyperventilating. "Sarah!" He dropped to his knees.

Jareth took advantage of his distraction. Still invisible he sent Fash and Meep to attack the boy's arms. Toby felt some force tear his arms away and he sprawled backwards against the floor. The iron blade slid to the far side of the kitchen. Sarah let out a hoarse scream. "The baby! The baby!" she cried out. Jareth pulled away from the wall and was at her side. Toby struggled with his invisible restraints. "Goblins- to me! To me!" he ordered. There was a rush of air. Toby shrieked in alarm. Sarah dug her nails in to Jareth's arm.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

REVELATIONS IN THE NIGHT

The hospital smelt funny. Jareth wrinkled his nose and leaned against the wall. Across from him Toby stood glaring at him. For a small lapse of time they had worked together for Sarah and the baby's sake. Toby had called Dr. Montgomery while Jareth had helped her into the car. His horde moved undetected to secure their passage- green lights the whole way to the hospital. Sarah was in premature labor brought on by the stress of the confrontation. Dr. Montgomery was attending her.

"Quite glaring," he bit out at the boy.

"Why are you still here?" countered Toby. "You can't have her."

Ignoring his own complaint, Jareth glared back.

"Take me instead."

Jareth scoffed, loudly. "You think you have it all figured out don't you? Hhhmm? As the ruler of the human eating creatures I have convinced Sarah to give me her new born child?"

"Pretty close to my conclusion."

"That's disgusting."

"It's what you are."

He moved across the small space. "Just what do you think I am Toby?" he demanded in quiet controlled tones. "I would never harm your sister or the child she's carrying. I could never harm you either."

The boy smiled icily at him. "You're the king of the goblins and goblins eat children. You can't charm me Jareth."

"Charm you?" he repeated pulling a face. "I'd like to shake you, is what I'd like to do. You're head is filled with preposterous fairy tales; false ideas that could end up costing you someone you love… Someone that I love," he added after a pause. He turned and walked back to the other side of the hall. _How can I help him?_ He asked him self.

"Mr. Choblyn!" A nurse was walking swiftly towards him. "Mr. Choblyn, Dr. Montgomery wants to speak with you."

Toby looked ready demand to be allowed to accompany him. He thought of the only way to fill in the gaps, to help him understand. He turned and moved very close to him. "Take it outside and learn." In one smooth move he had passed a small round crystal bubble to his hand. He gave him the most sympathetic look he could muster and turned to follow after the nurse.

It was odd but the bubble felt comforting in his hand. None of the books or essays had mentioned the use of crystals. Holding it securely against his body, he moved down the hall, through the automatic doors, and outside into the night. Of course he hadn't a clue what he was supposed to do with it. He found an empty bench away from the foot traffic of the hospital. Holding it up he looked inside and saw colors swirling and gathering.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

WHERE PAST AND FUTURE MEET

Jareth paused outside the door. Things were hanging in such a delicate balance right now. He glanced through the small window to look in at Sarah- she looked as if she were asleep. Absently he touched the burned spot on his arm. Taking a deep breath he moved into the room.

Sarah opened her eyes. She felt a bit groggy and her mouth was dry from the nitrous oxide gas the nurse had given her when she first arrived. She smiled faintly as Jareth moved to sit down next to the bed. He had changed his clothes to mundane attire to blend in. Taking his hand she said, "I like your cape better."

He laughed. "I'll have to remember that." His eyes took in the monitors and other equipment around her. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit like someone wacked me over the head, but alive. Dr. Montgomery thinks I should stay the night."

"I agree with her. The contractions?"

Her free hand rubbed her stomach. "Still more than five minutes apart, but a few have lasted for nearly two minutes. Jareth, this baby will come when she is ready," she then said when she saw him massage the bridge of his nose. "I-!" She stopped short, her breath catching. One of the monitors began to beep faster. "Count!" she ordered beginning her rhythmic breathing.

Her hand tightened around his. He looked up at the wall clock: twenty seconds, thirty seconds. Without realizing it, he was breathing in time with her. Forty seconds, fifty seconds: her hand began to relax. "One minute," he said.

She took a deep, cleansing breath. Pulling on his hand she said, "Move closer. Talk to the baby. She listens to you."

He leaned over her and put his ear against her stomach. "Cyfarchion preydferth merch."

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing.

"Ni disgwyl gan chi cyrraedd. Take your time. Remember you must be strong." He felt the baby move as if proving just how strong she was all ready. With a smile he leaned away to look at Sarah. Her face seemed surprised. "Sarah?"

Looking a little embarrassed she said, "I think my water just broke."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bubble had gone dark. Toby let his eyes wander away. Quite honestly he wasn't sure whether to be angry, shocked, or…content. His sister and the Goblin King- well, why not? If goblins could play with children, if the fae walked the earth, and if his sister could run a labyrinth in less than thirteen hours then why not this too? He should be shocked. He knew it. A normal person would be in shock. He sat there letting it all soak in. As Mr. Willbark had already pointed out though, he was far from normal.

"Tobias!" he heard his mother's voice.

Quickly he tucked the bubble into his jacket pocket. "Mom!"

She was hugging him, already choking on tears. "We got here as soon as we could. Is your sister alright?"

"Yeah, I think she is. Mr. Choblyn was just talking with Dr. Montgomery. Hi dad." The family moved inside the hospital.

Dr. Montgomery and Jareth were just outside the room. The doctor was speaking hurriedly while Jareth merely nodded at frequent intervals. Sarah's voice travelled out from the room, complaining about how something hurt. Karen reached them first. "What is happening?" she demanded.

"Sarah has gone into full labor," said Jareth distractedly. He had a hand tucked under his chin.

"Don't be too alarmed Karen," quickly added Montgomery. "She is in her thirty-seventh week which is a good place for her to be. Technically we wouldn't even call this premature labor."

"Dang it- let me stand up!" exclaimed Sarah in frustration.

Montgomery went back into the room. Toby stood with his mom at the door way. His sister looked like she could spit nails or break off someone's arm. "Let the woman be as she feels comfortable," Montgomery told the nurse.

Sarah was swinging her feet off the bed. She winced. "Jareth!"

"Here." He was in front of her. Using him for support she leaned her head against his chest.

Montgomery reached between them with her stethoscope. "You're doing just fine," she reassured her. "Do you want Karen or anyone else in the room?" She shook her head, unable to answer as another contraction came.

They breathed and counted through the spasm together. "Do you want anything?" asked Jareth stroking her hair.

"I want a peach," she said taking another deep breath.

Toby went with his mom to the waiting area while his father ran to the near by grocery store to find the desired fruit. A peach- naturally. His niece would probably live on peaches. He felt the bubble in his pocket. Of course she wasn't Jareth's child, she was Will's, right? He thought through the time line in his head. She had to be Will's. His mom said something about getting coffee from the cafeteria. When his dad came back with two peaches, Toby offered to take them into the room.

Dr. Montgomery was finishing up measuring her cervix. "Any time now," she announced. "I'll be back in a moment with a special shot to help you through the rest of the labor." Toby edged his way in after his sister was politely covered. The three of them all in the same room felt a little awkward. Jareth hovered over her protectively, rearranging her pillow or moving the sheets as she needed. Keeping a polite distance Toby handed her one of the peaches. "Thanks," she said. Silence. "So," she began. "is there anything you want to ask or… know more about?"

He sort of shrugged. "Well… why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I never told anyone."

"Yeah, but it happened to me. I mean, I deserved to know."

Sarah glanced at Jareth. He sat down and averted his eyes, knowing that this was between siblings. She played with the peach. "I wanted you to forget. I," she paused and sighed. "I wanted to forget."

They both glanced at Jareth: his eyes were on his hands.

Sarah went on, "I'm not proud of what I did Toby, regardless of what has come out of it. What I did was stupid."

"So for twelve years you guilt yourself and lie to me?"

"No, for twelve years I kept you safe and tried to teach you how to respect their ways."

"Respect?" he repeated. This time he glared at Jareth. "What is there to respect? His kind eat children!"

Jareth was on his feet. Toby thought for sure he was going to be struck- turned into a toad or something. Sarah gasped.

"Ow. Ow! Dang it!" The contraction ran through her. For a moment the discussion was forgotten. The peach had a thumb print against its soft flesh when it ended.

"Did you not pay attention to anything in that bubble?" Jareth asked tersely. She was sweating now. He wiped at her brow with the back of his hand. "Did it look like we eating children?"

"I saw what you wanted me to see!"

"Toby, don't be stupid," his sister reprimanded.

"I've read the books!"

Jareth was on the other side of the bed, gripping the boy's arm. "Do not raise your voice in this place." He felt Sarah's hand tug on his sleeve- he let Toby go. He was going to have to explain things further. "Do you honestly think that we, my kind, would allow you humans to report every fact, every detail about us? We thrive on belief. The more outrageous the fear created the more respect we gain."

"Toby, it is Jareth's job to take of children who are wished away. I-I wished you away."

"But all of the books, all of the accounts…"

"False information for security's sake," she said with a faint smile.

Jareth explained further as he moved back to the opposite side of the bed, "If every jealous sibling, if every disgruntled parent knew that we were going to take perfect care of the child they were wishing away, you know how out of hand things would be?"

Toby considered that. But then why the interest in Sarah while she was with child? Why now? All right Jareth Choblyn seemed doting, seemed genuine, but why now? So many questions he wanted to ask, but she winced in pain again.

"That was less than five minutes," Jareth commented.

Toby turned towards the door. "I'll look out for Dr. Montgomery."

Sarah's hand gripped Jareth's. "I-don't-want-him-to-hate-you," she got out through breaths.

"He doesn't. He's just confused."

"Runs-in-the-family."

Montgomery was in the room, moving Sarah's legs and lifting the sheet. "Breathe even Sarah," she encouraged. "And quit talking." A few seconds passed. Another contraction began. Sarah nearly stood up on the bed. "This child is coming now. Nurse! Mr. Choblyn, hold her as she needs you to. Sarah, you're going to be a mother." She glanced up at them: Jareth was climbing behind her to hold her waist. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're going to be a father Jareth."

Toby waited outside the room. His sister's future was meeting with his past.

* * *

**Cyfarchion ****preydferth merch-** "Hello lovely girl."

**Ni disgwyl **gan** chi cyrraedd-** "We are waiting for you to arrive."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTYTWO

EXPLANATION

Sarah looked down at the little body, snuggled against her chest. The whole situation felt terribly surreal. One moment she was bearing down- Jareth's hands were against her back and there was intense pain between her legs- the next moment there was an odd squishing noise and a cry. Even as she lay there, breathing more evenly she was not sure if it had been her or the baby that had cried out. Her baby, her daughter had arrived. Struggling not to cry she leaned back against Jareth.

Jareth held her about her arms, gazing intently over her shoulder. The little face, with her eyes squeezed shut and her lips puckering, was by far the most magical creature he had ever seen. It filled him with wonder. Reaching around, he gently touched the top of her head. "She has your dark hair," he said to Sarah.

She nodded her head and sniffed. "She has Will's nose."

"Cyfarchion preydferth merch," he said.

The baby's eyes fluttered and her head turned slightly.

"I think she recognizes your voice Jareth."

His thumb caressed the silk like hair. "Sarah, may I," he paused suddenly very aware of what he was about to ask. "May I…call her daughter?"

Sarah shifted, turning her head to look at him. "W-what?" she stammered searching his face. Against her chest she felt the baby wiggle.

"I want you to marry me Sarah," he explained in quiet tones. "I want to return home with a family- a beautiful daughter and a beautiful wife."

For a moment she felt the rush of the old anxiety. She looked down at her daughter: her eyes were opened as little slits and she was starring at Jareth.

Using his other hand he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I want to make you happy Sarah."

This was her second chance. She felt her eyes fill with tears again. She nodded. "Yes."

"You will?" he pressed to hear her say the exact words.

"Yes. I will marry you." He leaned in to kiss the side of her head.

Someone knocked on the room's door and Dr. Montgomery looked in. She smiled at them. "Look at you two," she said with a teasing tone. "Still tearing up with joy. You're family wants to see you- Karen is about to go wild with anticipation. Are you ready for visitors?"

"Absolutely," Sarah answered smiling. She exchanged a look with Jareth as they waited for her family- would this be the most prudent time to announce their engagement? Her daughter wiggled.

Jareth cocked an eye brow and shrugged, as if to say "whatever happens, happens."

Karen rushed in wringing her hands, with Robert following quietly behind her. "Oh, oh!" she exclaimed. "Look at her- she's lovely Sarah!"

Robert smiled and said, "Good job."

Sarah felt Jareth chuckle softly. "Indeed."

Karen's eyes flickered up taking in the intimate way her stepdaughter and Mr. Choblyn were situated. Sarah saw her slight grimace. 'She's going to make this transition interesting. Certainly won't help Toby.' Gently she transferred the baby to her stepmother's out stretched arms.

"Hello there little one," she cooed over her. "What are we to call this lovely creature?"

"I hadn't really thought of many names. It didn't seem right to name her before seeing her."

Dr. Montgomery made a thoughtful humming noise. "What about Alisa?" she offered. "It means 'great happiness.'"

Jareth smiled. "A very fitting name."

Karen gave her the baby back. Sarah studied her face. "Alisa," she said the name looking for a response. The baby's eyes flickered open again. She nodded. "Yes- Alisa. You are my happiness." Jareth sorted of snuggled against her, wrapping his arms under hers. "Our happiness," she corrected.

Toby lingered near the door. He knew things that his parents did not. This moment felt so awkward, so…uncertain. He was glad when Sarah convinced his parents to go get something to eat in the cafeteria. Dr. Montgomery had another call down the hall. Now they could finish their conversation. He heard Jareth mumble something about his legs falling asleep and then watched as he carefully maneuvered him self from behind her. Approaching the bed, he heard Alisa, his niece, grunt. "She's cute," he commented glancing down at her.

"Perfect," insisted Jareth.

"So…," he approached the subject cautiously. "Now what?"

Sarah chose a direct response. "Alisa and I will be living with Jareth."

"What- as pets?" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

His sister scowled. Alisa grunted again.

"No," corrected Jareth in an even tone. "Sarah will become my wife and I shall adopt Alisa."

Toby sighed. "Is this what you want Sarah?"

"It is. There is so much you don't yet understand Toby," she went on.

He scoffed. "For twelve years you've been teaching me to fear his sort." He nodded curtly at Jareth.

She shook her head. "No, I've been teaching you to respect them; to learn to be careful with words you use. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes that I had."

"The Fates have been generous with us Toby," added Jareth. "Your sister and I have made some horrendous mistakes, yet here we are being given a second chance."

Her brother shot both of them an apprehensive look. "There's more here than what you're telling me; something more than what was in that bubble."

Sarah sighed. "Tell him Jareth."

"Nine years ago, I bonded with Sarah."

"Bonded? What does that mean?"

"It's sort of like soul-knitting: I gave her part of me and I took part of her."

The baby mewed softly. "No matter how our lives played out, we could not live without the other," explained Sarah.

Toby scratched his head. "How does Will fit into this then? Did you not love him Sarah?"

She winced.

Jareth quickly said, "That is one of those horrendous mistakes I mentioned earlier. I," he paused. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your sister refused to come away with me the first time I asked her, so I taunted her, telling her that she could never be happy as a human."

Toby gaped. "So Will was just a pawn?"

"No," she said firmly. "Do not misunderstand me Toby- I loved Will. He was a good man, a generous man who lived to make me happy. But… he wasn't my soul mate." She took a deep breath. "We were given fair warning, that the path we were heading down would cause both of us pain. We are perversely stubborn."

Jareth smirked. "I prefer the term dedicated."

"You are both nuts!" Toby then exclaimed shaking his head. "Up until a few weeks ago, before I thought you were a baby eating/stealing monster, I thought to my self 'these two are perfect for each other!' Really- I did! Now I find out, that you two were in fact meant to be together, but because you both had your heads screwed on backwards, you refused to be together. Ghads Sarah- had you just told me everything to begin with…" his voice trailed and he shook his head again.

"I felt so guilty over what I had done to you… I couldn't just leave you to fend for your self." Alisa began to fuss in reaction to her mother's agitation. "Ssshh, baby," she tried to sooth her. She began to rock gently side to side. "Am I forgiven?" she then asked her brother.

"For what?" he smiled at her. "If anything you two should be apologizing to each other. Nuts! Take this second chance at happiness; take it and run with it. Just promise me one thing."

Jareth put an arm around Sarah. "Anything Toby."

"Promise me that I'll get to meet a real goblin."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE **

**CONSENT**

"So have you told mom yet?"

"Actually Jareth is speaking with dad right now."

Toby and Sarah sat on the couch. Toby had come over after school and after finishing his home work had sat down and flipped on the television. Sarah had soon joined him, politely covering her self to breast feed Alisa. Meep and Fash came in with a bowl of popcorn and settled on the floor. Since coming home from the hospital the goblins had been making regular appearances.

"Fash, pass that back here," called Toby referring to the popcorn.

Sarah and Jareth had been home for twenty-four hours when they had invited Toby over for an evening. Some how, in his gut, Toby had suspected what was going to happen. He had smiled and told his mom he wouldn't be out late, retrieved his bike, and rode over full of wonder. Would there just be goblins? Would there be other creatures too? Jareth had met him at the door. He put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Toby, meet my subjects," he said leading him into the living room. Several goblins were lounging on the floor in front of the television; a small group surrounded his sister gazing adoringly at the baby in her arms. One of the goblins broke from the group and approached him. Toby blinked, staring. The goblin's awkwardly large proportions and horns protruding from its head seemed strangely familiar to him. "This is Roem," explained Jareth.

"I-I know you," said Toby.

The goblin's eyes were turning into large discs, brimming with emotion. "Young master, you've grown so much!"

Toby knew this goblin, he was certain. He thought back through foggy memories, recalling what he had seen in the crystal orb the night at the hospital. "You helped to take care of me," he said in quiet awe.

Now sitting on the couch, Toby watched as Roem appeared from the kitchen with a pitcher of kool-aid in one hand and a stack of plastic cups in the other. Goblins were by far the coolest, nicest, yet strangest things he had ever met. He spent the last few weeks rethinking their existence and purpose. Being reunited with Roem, finding out Fash and Meep's true identities had helped sedate his suspicions about their child eating habits. Sarah held his niece up to gently pat her on the back. "Some how I can't see Karen and dad being quite as accepting," she commented.

Toby scoffed. "Yeah," he agreed. "But, I mean, Jareth isn't going to tell them everything, is he?"

On cue the goblins began to laugh at something on the television. Both Sarah and her brother observed them. "No," she said with a meaningful look. "Just enough to assure them of his good intentions." Alisa burped which drew more laughter from the goblins.

Though Karen would have preferred a longer engagement she and Robert both could not legitimately object to Jareth's proposal of marriage. After all he had stepped in when their daughter had most needed someone, proving time and time again to be a faithful friend. To ease Karen's mind a little Jareth and Sarah agreed to a two month planning period- "Just enough time for me to order a proper cake for a reception," Karen had said. Sarah would have done fine with a dress from her closet, a bouquet from the grocery store, and a justice of the peace- over and done with in only a few hours. "There, there, my dear," admonished Jareth one evening over dinner. "It gives me time to finish out a few last minute details."

"You started on your own nursery a few months ago, surely you're done by now?"

"Well, I figured while I was already about some new editions, a few adjustments to my own personal chambers might be appropriate as well."

She smiled. "Cleaning up the bachelor pad?"

He kissed her cheek. "All for you. Besides it's rather nice to experience something a bit different from a traditional Underground wedding. Dink, don't sculpt things with the mashed potatoes," he reprimanded one of his subjects.

"What would be a traditional Underground wedding?" she asked curious.

He leaned close to her ear to whisper, "It would consist of me taking you to my bed chamber and ravishing you all night long."

Sarah felt her eyes widen. "No ceremony? No paper work?"

"Just your consent," was his husky reply.

She took a deep breath, trying to control the burning sensation in her cheeks. "So… how is what we're doing a nice experience?"

He considered his reply while glancing around the table. Dink had switched from potato molding to shooting corn into Toby's mouth. He leaned closer, "Because it builds…anticipation." Leaning away he smiled broadly at her.

It was decided that her parents and brother would accompany them to the court house with Mr. Fashtastic as a witness. Following that they would then adjourn to the William's house for a reception with friends and a few family members. Despite the two months Sarah still found most of her clothes a bit snug and had purchased a simple cream colored dress to wear. In her hands she carried a single red tulip.

Twelve years of ups and downs, happiness and sadness, arguments and times of peace had hardly prepared her for this moment. She looked at her self in the mirror of the women's restroom at the court house: twenty-seven, a mother, and marrying for the second time. And it all felt right. She heard Alisa gurgled in Karen's arms. With a satisfied smile she leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek. Together the women moved out to go to the judge's chambers.

Jareth, dressed in a fitted soft grey suit and black tie was waiting for her. He too kissed Alisa, before turning to Sarah to escort her. It was such a simple thing to do: to answer the few questions, say the needed words, and sign the appropriate paper work. Such a simple thing. Sarah felt her self all a flutter though with her emotions taking her on a roller coaster ride. Jareth grinned at her, feeling her excitement. "I do," she spoke the right words feeling their weight and power. The words held eternity within them: eternity to spend with him, to know him, to make up for the past twelve years of repression. "I do," he said. She saw in his eyes that he very well had waited an eternity to say such words, to make such a commitment. He had a whole new eternity now to invest in. Together. When he kissed her, it was hard to let him go.

Karen had seen to the details of a lovely out door reception. Friends and relatives greeted them with food and music waiting. Jareth swept her into a dance. "Hello there Mrs. Choblyn," he said with a glint in his eyes.

She laughed, giddy. "Sarah Choblyn," she mused. "'Princess Goblin.'"

Around them other couples enjoyed the music. "You are far more than a princess Sarah mine," he corrected. "You are a queen, a Goblin Queen." He kissed her as they swayed.

Toby set out to find one particular guest he really hoped had come. It had been weeks since he had returned to the library to ease Mr. Willbark's mind. The old librarian probably thought the worst had happened. Toby knew he needed to set things right and had dropped off an invitation at the circulation desk for him. Among the guests he saw goblins parading as humans, their little quirks familiar to his eyes now. He found Mr. Willbark sitting alone at a table observing the festivities with wide eyes behind his glasses. "Mr. Willbark!" he called out.

"Young master," greeted the old man. He drew him close to his side. "I hardly know what to say to you," he stated quietly. "I can sense them!"

"I know. Mr. Willbark I'm so glad that you came. I was wrong about so much and… I needed you to know that everything's alright now."

"Alright? What of your sister and her baby?"

"Safe. They were never in any danger."

Willbark studied the young boy's face. "You are not under some enchantment: your eyes are clear."

"Perhaps it would be best if you met the man my sister married."

Concern showed in the slight why Willbark's brow furrowed. He went with Toby, moving towards where the couples were dancing.

"Sarah! Hey sis!" Toby called out.

Willbark saw the couple and felt all of the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. These were not goblins parading as humans, but fae; real, flesh and blood fae. The man turned his odd colored eyes on him. He heard Toby introducing them as Jareth and Sarah Choblyn. "How do you do?" he sputtered. "Had I known…," his voice trailed.

Toby quickly explained, "He had been aiding me in my research."

"You majesty," continued the librarian. "I should have been more thorough in my aid. Had I known-,"

"All is well Mr. Willbark," said Jareth dismissing his concerns. "No permanent damage has been done."

"Sarah!" called Karen. She was approaching them with Alisa in her arms. "I think your daughter is getting hungry."

She took her. "Oh little one. Mr. Willbark this is our daughter, Alisa." She proudly displayed her.

"The very child we were so concerned about! Oh she is lovely Mrs. Choblyn." The relief was evident in his tone.

"All most as stunning as her mother," complimented Jareth. "Darling why don't you go inside to feed her, hhmm? See you in a few minutes." Sarah smiled sweetly and moved towards the house. Jareth held Mr. Willbark's attention. "Few people believe with the sincerity that Sarah does," he said evenly. "I see in you a soul who has a deep respect for us."

"Mr. Choblyn, your majesty, I am a full blood Welsh. It is a requirement for survival to believe." He smiled. "I should have been more careful."

Toby cleared his throat. "Mr. Willbark it was mainly my fault."

Jareth seemed to consider something. "Mr. Willbark I am prepared to offer you a full pardon on," he raised his index finger. "one condition."

"Yes?"

"I am newly married man and will shortly be experiencing… certain distractions. Help guide my young friend here in my absence." Willbark looked to Toby. "Sincerity of heart is what it takes to cultivate belief," he continued. "Which you have plenty of. Either that," he added after a moment of silence in which Willbark seemed to be debating within him self. "Or I could fashion you a new home in rather nasty bog."

The librarian put a hand on Toby's shoulder. The boy was struggling not to smirk at the rather empty threat. "I shall do my best."

With a nod Jareth turned to walk away.

"Should I have a question though..?"

Jareth stopped and glanced back. "We are never far."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR **

**HOME**

Riding in the passenger seat as Jareth drove, Sarah found her self studying his profile. They were married now. They belonged to each other now. She took a deep breath feeling her stomach flip flop excitedly. Maneuvering through the twilight he turned the corner towards the house. Sensing her eyes upon him he half turned and smiled at her. 'I wish we could go home today,' she thought wistfully. Their first time together should be on fae ground, in the castle beyond the Goblin City. He pulled the car into the drive way. 'It will work out and be fine either way,' she decided unbuckling her seat belt.

Alisa was soundly asleep. While Jareth took care of a few gifts piled into the trunk of the car, she retrieved her daughter from the back seat. Inside the house she asked him to put the gifts in the living room while she put Alisa to bed. In the nursery she found two goblins asleep on the changing table. Hanging from the edge of the basinet was a piece of paper with the words "welcome home king, queen, and princess" scrawled across it in child like writing. Sarah smiled. Kissing her daughter's forehead she whispered, "Welcome home princess" and she laid her in the basinet.

For a moment she just stood there. Her eyes read over the welcome from the goblins: home. Again she had the wistful thought of returning to the Underground. She then wondered if she should steal off to the bedroom and slip into some lingerie. Or like in her repeating pregnancy dream she should start up a hot shower. She realized she was biting her lip in awkward anticipation. One of the goblins mumbled and then grunted in sleep. 'Don't worry about what-ifs and stuff,' she reprimanded her self. 'Just go on and let it play out.'

In the hall she closed the nursery door behind her. The house was very quiet. The kitchen and living room lights were off draping corners and furniture in shadows. She took several good breaths- had someone lit incense or a scented candle? The air smelt faintly of spice, one moment reminding her of vanilla, the next of cloves. It was a very pleasant smell; near intoxicating really.

She moved to push open the door to the bedroom and hesitated. She suddenly had an over whelming feeling of having walked through a mist. Giving her head a good shake she blinked her eyes attempting to refocus. "Jareth?" she called out opening the door. The bedroom was equally dark. The window across the room was open letting in a very faint light. The room felt different, yet familiar. "Sarah," came Jareth's voice softly. "Come here," he coaxed from within the room.

She could just barely make out his outline in the shadows. Again she hesitated. Anxiously she glanced back into the hall: the shadows had grown covering the door to the nursery.

"She's just across the hall," he assured her.

"What," she paused. Everything felt changed. "What did you do?"

He appeared ghost like. His hand was extended towards her. "I granted your wish."

She saw his clothes, the ruffles along his wrist and the low cut of his shirt. His eyes were half hidden behind his hair that seemed longer, wilder. "My wish?" she questioned. She gave him her hand.

"Welcome home my love."

Home. Her face lit up. "You mean- the castle? The Goblin City?" He grinned. "The Labyrinth!" Without another thought she broke from him to run towards the window.

It only barely registered in her mind that the window was now a set of glass doors that opened up onto a balcony. Rushing out she saw the city before her- small lights flicked around cottages and a cobble stone street. Beyond the city walls stretched the Labyrinth- vast, winding, and beautiful. Here they were home. Some how she knew that her little three bedroom house still existed in a portal-like state; a place for them to pass back and forth through. But they were here. "Oh!" she exclaimed breathless. "It's just like I remember it… only..,"

He observed her from the doors. "Only what?"

The wild spices filled her senses. "Better." She turned to look at him: he stood there as the Goblin King. Her heart leapt as her body approved his appearance. "So much better," she then added. All of her emotions, her passions that had been building, that had been lying in weight surged within her. She wanted him. Goblin King and Jareth Choblyn- she wanted the man as a whole.

He smiled at her and held his arms apart. "Come to me Sarah now and forever."

She was in his arms, molding her self tightly to him. Tingles, like small electrical currents ran over her skin.

They made love, joining in order to seal their commitment. Each gave fully of their being, emptying into the other. Bonded as one, dependent on the other they became unified in their pursuit of happiness. Jareth was hers, as much as she was his. The king took a queen, and the queen took a king.

The End.


End file.
